Blind and Susceptible
by danchli
Summary: The tale of a young woman who gets whisked away to Asgard and falls from the arms of one brother and into those of another. Lokane. Rated M.
1. Interactions

**I logged in and something glitched and my story was deleted!**

 **Luckily, we were only three chapters in. I'll have to repost before continuing.**

 **I'm so glad I saved everything!**

 **Enjoy and Review! xx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own a single character in this chapter.**

* * *

It was midnight and Jane stood on the balcony staring into the night. She couldn't help but marvel at how brilliant it all looked in Asgard; constellations brighter than she'd ever seen, stunning nebulas in cloudy lilacs and soft greens painting over the black and silver of the sky and stars above.

"Everything here is so different." She whispered as a soft yet warm breeze tickled the skin on her bare arms and face while dancing through her hair. "The sky, the clothes, the customs…"

 _My feelings._

She wouldn't dare say those two final words aloud. Instead, she found herself sighing and getting lost in her own thoughts. When she had first arrived, all she wanted to do was explore and discover. She spent every moment possible with Thor, and she had begged him to ask Heimdall to teach her about Asgard's moons and constellations. She even pestered Eir and the other nurses about their quantum field generator or as they called it, 'soul forge'. But now she'd calmed down. While everything was still new and exciting to her, it was completely washed out by her current predicament. Her feelings.

It had become known to her on the third night of her stay in Asgard. There was a huge feast being held in the dining hall with all kinds of knights and nobles in attendance. Jane, as Thor's partner, had been invited. She wasn't sure of the occasion, but she remembered her excitement. When she got there, she received quite a fright as her brown eyes locked with the emerald green eyes of none other than Loki.

 _"W-Why is he here?" Jane panicked, gazing at him from across the room. Thor smiled wholeheartedly._

 _"Loki did not die, he only acted as he did in fear that he would be locked up upon his return. He fought honourably, his tricks saved all of us and you from the power of the Aether and Malekeith. Now that he has returned, a feast is being thrown in his honour, for without him, we would certainly be dead." Thor explained to her, squeezing her hand. "You needn't fear him."_

 _Unconvinced of Loki's sudden honour and heroism, Jane still couldn't deny that his involvement was a huge part in saving everyone. Thinking back to her very first meeting with Loki, she remembered the rage and distrust she felt. In all honesty, she still felt some of it now. But if Thor had overlooked it, and all of Asgard had overlooked it, she felt that she had to try too._

 _A perfect, crescent grin appeared on Loki's snowy face as he began to approach the couple. His eyes were full of joy and comfort – a look she had never seen on the man. He held his hand out to Thor, who shook it wholeheartedly, before turning to Jane and kissing her hand. She gasped at the sudden, unexpected interaction while Thor gave a hearty laugh and Loki offered a light snicker._

 _"Don't tell me you still fear me, Miss Foster." Loki smirked._

 _"Not at all." Jane said, coming off as a lot ruder than she had hoped. Thor frowned at this._

 _"Jane, please-"Thor started, but Jane cut him off mid-sentence._

 _"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that." She said._

 _"Not at all?" Loki mimicked her, raising an eyebrow. Jane faked a laugh and averted the gazes of both men. After a few minutes of banter between the boys, Jane excused herself to greet the people she knew. She immediately found herself sitting by Volstagg, who was nice enough to her. After all the food and wine he'd given her, however, she needed to relieve herself._

 _By that point it had been a few hours into the feast, and Jane had left in search for a bathroom. Only a few metres away from the large and heavy doors of the dining hall she sighed, frustrated. She'd only been there for three days and that wasn't nearly enough time to learn the entire floor plan of the palace._

 _"If you wish to relieve yourself, you'd want to turn left, then right, and then climb the second set of stairs you reach." A smooth and silky, yet masculine voice told her. She froze. Loki. Refusing to turn around, she spoke._

 _"Thank you, Loki." She said and walked in the direction he'd told her to without looking back. She did as he had instructed. Left, then right… but there was no second set of stairs, only the first. Afraid to go back looking like an idiot, Jane turned the next corner she saw, and then the next, until she unintentionally found her way back to where she started and where Loki had remained._

 _"Somebody struggles with directions, I see." Loki chuckled, leaning against the cold wall. Jane kicked herself for making such a stupid mistake._

 _"There wasn't a second set of stairs, so somebody sucks at giving directions." She retorted, earning a louder chuckle from the man._

 _"You were supposed to keep walking. It's a long hallway, you must continue on until you find them." Loki rolled his eyes, though not rudely. He sprung up from his position and held out his arm to Jane. "If you'll allow me, you look like you're about to explode in a moment and I'm sure neither you, nor the servants would like that."_

 _Jane rolled her eyes. "I know how to get there."_

 _"Clearly that is a lie, and one even I couldn't get away with." Loki smirked. "All this has made me need to go also, so I'm heading that way regardless of how you feel about it."_

 _Jane began growing frustrated with him, forgetting that he was supposed to be 'reformed'. "Well clearly you've never taken people's feelings into account, so why start now?"_

 _His joking manner didn't falter as he chuckled. "Be that as it may, this is my home. I'd like to ask that you treat me kindly here."_

 _"Your home? I thought Jotunheim was your home." Jane snapped. Loki's demeanour immediately shifted. His sweet and playful eyes turned salty and angry. His hands clenched into fists and he looked like he was about to say something before turning on his heels and storming off – only to bump into Volstagg who was carrying a huge keg of wine into the dining hall. The collision spilt wine all over Loki's body, the dark crimson of the wine staining his pale skin._

 _"Loki?" Volstagg's eyes widened. "I apologise! I did not see you. Are you alright?"_

 _Loki relaxed his lips that were previously pressed into a thin line and sighed. "Yes, I'm alright. Please pardon me so that I may tidy myself up."_

 _Volstagg nodded and hurried through the doors, likely fearful that Loki would have a change of heart. Jane, however, was dumbfounded and slightly guilty. Perhaps he had changed, the old Loki would've threatened him. Jane immediately regretted pushing his buttons earlier. Of course he'd snap if she said those things._

 _"L-Loki?" Jane called softly. "I'm sorry for what I said. If I hadn't, this wouldn't've happened."_

 _Loki didn't face her. "It's quite alright. Though I ask you never say such things again."_

 _"Of course." Jane blurted out._

 _"Very well." He muttered. "Now I really need to go to the bath chambers to clean up this mess. If you still need to go, which I'm sure you do, please accompany me."_

 _Jane nodded and tried to keep pace with him, though his long strides proved it to be a difficult task. He was also right. If she hadn't given up so easily and kept walking for a few more minutes, she would've found the second staircase and reached the bathroom, or 'bath chambers' as Loki had called it._

 _Loki strode in while Jane paused in the doorway. Loki popped back out. "Are you not coming in?"_

 _"It's unisex?" She asked._

 _"Everything is unisex here. It seems that unlike on Midgard, men and women have enough willpower to control themselves for a few short moments." He raised his eyebrows until Jane nodded and walked in before him. He followed behind._ _The 'bath chambers' were bigger than she would've thought. There was a gigantic mirror on the left wall, a few in-ground baths lined up with half-walls between them and a few separate rooms._

 _"You'll find what you're looking for in one of those," Loki pointed to the rooms. "I'll be out here cleaning up."_

 _Jane nodded and hurried through one of the doors. She made her way to the hole in the ground and did her business, surprised that she'd gotten used to it so quickly and even more surprised that despite Asgard's 'superiority', they hadn't yet mastered the art of plumbing. She fixed herself up and left the room, making her way to the mirror where a few water buckets were filled up for her to wash her hands in._

 _"You've adjusted fairly quickly." Loki pointed out. She turned to her right and her eyes widened at the sight before her. Loki sat with his legs crossed next to the bath, his top garments floating in the water leaving him shirtless. She immediately averted her gaze, but not before blushing and noticing how defined his torso was despite how much smaller he looked next to Thor._

 _"Y-Yeah, um," She stammered, unsure of what to say as the image kept flashing through her brain. "I mean, it's not too hard to get used to. It was a bit shocking at first, but."_

 _She kicked herself for stammering like that and giving away the fact that she was nervous, though the grin that caked Loki's face before that had told her that he already knew; and yet he still had the audacity to ask._

 _"Why are you blushing,_ Jane _?" He asked innocently, though stressing her name. She jumped as this was the first time he had called her by her name and not 'Miss Foster'. Her cheeks only flushed hotter and grew redder, and there was nothing she could do about it but wonder why. Loki only chuckled sweetly and stood up, continuing. "Is it because I'm like this?"_

 _She still refused to look, but she could hear his light footsteps hitting the floor and echoing through the room, getting closer and closer to her. "N-No, of course not. I was just surprised."_

 _"Hm, that's all it was?" His voice was now laced with a teasing tone. "It's just that I'm sure I caught you staring a moment ago. Surely that can't've been my imagination._ Jane _?"_ _There it was again, emphasis on her first name and nothing else. Once he finally reached her and she could no longer hear his steps, she tensed up. She gave a broken gasp as she felt his warm breath on her shoulders._

 _"I-It must've been." She somehow managed to choke out._

 _"In that case, surely I'm also imagining this entire interaction." He continued._

 _"Probably." Jane blurted out, gasping at her word choice. She wondered if that counted as encouragement._

 _"Well if that's true, then I could do anything I wanted and it wouldn't matter because it isn't real." He planted a gentle kiss on her right shoulder. "Fascinating, isn't it?"_ _Jane went completely rigid. Thor would be furious, but at the same time she liked how it felt, just like, admittedly, she liked the way he kissed her hand when he greeted her earlier that evening. She pressed her lips together. Surely he was just teasing her, and teasing and tricking had always been in his nature._

 _"I take it that you remaining here means you aren't entirely uncomfortable with what I did. But you not reciprocating also hints that you need some further convincing." His voice was deeper and fuller now. He placed both hands on her waist from behind and slowly turned her to face him. She raised her gaze to meet his eyes and was surprised when she didn't see emerald green mixed with mischief, but something else she wasn't entirely familiar with, yet not completely unsure of. His gaze seemed oddly genuine, and even kind as it got closer and closer to her. One hand rested on her lower back while the other pressed against her upper back, slowly pushing her closer into his embrace. She buried her face into his chest and the hand that had pushed her closer to him was now gently stroking her head. Although she knew she should've been pushing him away and running back to Thor, she just didn't want to move. She felt so comfortable, yet so uncomfortable. She felt safe, yet as if she was in danger of not only the man before her, but herself._

 _Loki pulled back slightly and moved his hand from her head to her chin, tilting it up so that their gazes could meet once more. He licked his lips and brought his face closer to hers, the sides of their noses touching. With his lips only a few millimetres away from hers, he paused. Jane immediately found herself craving his kiss while losing her own set of morals in the process. She reached up, grabbed his shoulders, and pulled him to her. Their lips crashed together like breaking waves, falling back into each other again and again. Loki wrapped both of his hands around Jane's waist, while she, in turn, wrapped hers around his neck and making him unable to pull away – even if he had wanted to. The kiss grew more and more heated as they pressed their bodies closer together so that not even the air of Asgard could wedge between them. Jane let out a soft moan as Loki slowly let his tongue slither into her mouth. Their tongues quickly found the same pace and danced, and Jane quickly found herself wrapping her right leg around Loki's waist and feeling the beginning of an erection pressing into her lower parts. Loki's hands began to travel further down her back until they both froze at the sound of booming laughter echoing from down the corridor – Thor._

 _The two sprung apart, Loki rushing back to the bath and pretending to wash his shirts while Jane scurried back into one of the rooms to pretend she'd finished relieving herself when Thor came in. She damn near slammed the door behind her and immediately began smoothing out her dress, wiping any saliva off of her lips, fixing her hair, and trying to look as neat and presentable as she had when she first came in._

 _A group of footsteps grew louder and she heard the door of the bath chambers open._

 _"Loki!" Thor cried out. "There you are, brother! I was beginning to worry after you had been absent for so long!"_

 _"Rest assured, brother, I'm alright." Loki answered. Jane pressed her ear to the door and kept listening, wondering who Thor had come with._

 _"I asked Volstagg where you might've been and he told me of the wine keg incident." Thor said, still as loud as usual._

 _"And for that, I apologise once more." Volstagg said genuinely. Jane frowned and wondered when a good time to come out would be. She didn't want them to think she was constipated or anything, but being too quick would also look suspicious; that, or perhaps she was just feeling too paranoid._ _Jane eventually decided that she'd listen for a while longer, feeling a sense of euphoria every time Loki spoke. It wasn't until Thor had finally asked where she was that Loki told him. Jane popped out of her hiding place immediately, only then realising that the timing was too convenient._

 _"There you are. Are you alright?" Thor asked, placing his hands on her shoulders._

 _"Y-Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She stammered nervously while glancing at Loki, then deciding to glance at Volstagg too so it didn't look suspicious._

 _"Your cheeks are red." Thor pointed out, touching one of them gently with his hand. Jane flinched, and then bit her lip. "Are you certain?"_

 _"Wine, brother." Loki offered an excuse. Thor looked to Volstagg._

 _"It is true that I fed her a fair bit this evening." Volstagg confessed. "She drank well though, especially for a mortal woman of her size."_

 _"I'm glad that is all, then." Thor sighed in relief. "Why don't I escort you back to your room so you can get some rest?"_

 _As much as she wanted to stay or at least return to the feast, declining his offer would surely make him question her. So she just nodded her head and followed him back outside, casting a final glance at Loki's smirking face._

A day had passed since then, and she hadn't seen Loki at all, mostly due to her avoiding him at all costs. She bit her lip until it bled, the metallic taste coating her tongue. She wanted to feel guilty. She _did_ feel guilty, and yet she also wanted to do it again. Her heart ached when she thought of the betrayal, but it also raced because Loki had made it so. Jane placed a hand over her heart, a heart that no longer felt true. Ever since she was a child she had known that infidelity was wrong and frowned upon, but every now and then she wondered what would've happened if she and Loki hadn't been interrupted. While the guilt plagued her, the mere thought of doing it once more with Loki cured her even for just a few short moments.

Before this, when Thor kissed her she felt like she was flying, but now she just felt nothing; like she didn't deserve such loving kisses. "Maybe that's what it was." She muttered, still gazing at the stars. " _Love_. Innocent love." She'd be lying even more if she said that her relationship with Thor was anything more than innocent. They'd hug, kiss, and hold hands, but never anything hot and heavy, never anything remotely sexual. Jane supposed it all came down to the fact that Thor was the crown prince and had to 'court her properly' to avoid any sort of scandal. "Maybe that's why I didn't stop him…" Jane looked down at her hands resting on the balcony rail. "Maybe that's why I wanted it so much…"

Jane looked at the colourful nebulas one last time before sighing and going back inside, not sure if she would've preferred to find Thor or Loki waiting in bed for her. She climbed in, and as warm and comfortable as her covers made her, she couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried, just like the night before. So she was forced to lie there for hours, alone; a particular crescent smirk forcing its way into her mind and eventually, her dreams.

* * *

 **I know I have that huge list of upcoming stories, but this one is just begging to be told. I literally just wrote it and I'm dying to at least post something.**

 **Apologies for the cover, it's only there until I find time to make a better one.**

 **This will certainly be a full-length story. I'm guessing around 20-30 chapters by the looks of the ideas running through my head.**

 **I don't have that many though, so please if you'd like to offer some, don't even hesitate!**

 **\- Danni xx**


	2. Apples

**Hello everyone!**

 **I just wanted to apologise once more for having to reupload everything. I'm so mad right now, and I had so many people following and reviewing this story so early on! Hopefully my original audience come back and see this :\**

 **Disclaimer: I still do not own a single character featured in this story.**

* * *

It was around noon. The bright sun shone with confidence and power, and Jane could feel the soft heat of it on her cheeks and shoulders. Accompanied by a very gentle and cool breeze, it was the perfect weather to spend the day in. She sat in the palace gardens, surrounded by roses and other flowers that she'd never seen before.

"I'm sure you're hoping to study them." Thor smiled, noticing her staring at the foreign flora.

Jane smiled back, like Thor, her eyes crinkled at the outer sides. "I'd love to. Asgard has so much to offer and so much to learn about."

Thor chuckled and placed his hand over hers. While warm and comforting, the action only formed knots in her stomach. Her secret interaction with Loki was now two days ago, and she didn't feel any better at all. This was the first time she had been willing to leave her room without having somewhere to go or something to distract herself with. Afraid she might run into Loki, she'd been hiding; but this morning Thor insisted that they spend some free time together and declining would only be too out of character and conspicuous.

"I see you're still recovering from the feast." Thor said, squeezing her hand. To avoid any further concern, she squeezed back. She had to start acting normal again.

"Y-Yeah," Jane stammered. She took a deep, quiet breath. "I was up pretty late that night. I just need to get back into routine, I guess."

"Very well," He nodded his head. "But you're aware that if you ever find yourself uncomfortable or require something, the servants, handmaidens, and myself are always ready to assist?"

"Yeah, I am." Jane smiled awkwardly. "I'm just getting used to the whole 'servants and handmaidens' idea. It's pretty bizarre for me, you know. I'm used to getting by on my own."

"You are adjusting well." Thor pointed out. "A few more days and you'll be as Asgardian as the rest of us."

Jane forced a polite giggle and sighed, looking back at the garden and admiring the beauty of what she didn't yet know or understand, feeling slightly giddy to rush to the library and discover everything there ever was. _That_ would be more like something she'd do. On the other hand, she didn't know if she should leave Thor after all the effort he'd put into clearing his morning for her. As if on cue, Thor sighed and faced her.

"I'm sorry, but I had only managed to free this morning," He started, his eyes looking sad. "I must assist Sif and The Warriors Three with training the guards. My Father has decided that it would be beneficial to strengthen the battle skills and capabilities of our people should we face another unexpected attack such as what we experienced with the dark elves."

Jane jumped up, almost excited that he was leaving; which she wanted to punch herself for. "No, that's fine! I kinda wanted to do some more research on Asgard, anyway."

He gave a genuine chuckle. "I had a feeling you would."

Jane only giggled back, but tensed when Thor pulled her in for a delicate kiss. While she used to fall head-over-heels for his lips, all she could think about was how his facial hair pricked her own skin, while Loki's face was smoother and more kiss-friendly. Scrunching her eyes closed, she kissed Thor back anyway, regardless of how she felt about it because it was imperative that she got over her little phase and woke back up to who she was and who she loved.

Eventually he pulled back and grinned. "I hope to see you later." He said, picking up his hammer. "Don't strain yourself."

"I won't." Jane answered confidently. Now _that_ sounded like her; intelligent, confident, and persistent. She was always craving answers, thirsting for knowledge, and stopping at nothing to gain them. She watched as Thor walked off into the distance, standing still until he turned the corner and disappeared. She let out a sigh of relief, feeling that she could at least stop the façade while he was gone. Her shoulders, once tense, dropped and relaxed, and she took slow and even breaths; finally beginning to feel better, even only slightly. Tearing her eyes away from the corner that concealed her beau, Jane turned herself around and headed in the direction of the library; a place she never struggled to find.

Entering the large building that was separate to the main palace, Jane grinned. As she walked past the gigantic pillars and through the large doors she couldn't stop herself from being amazed no matter how many times she'd been there already. Thousands of books, perhaps more, lined the walls in built-in shelves. They concealed the corners as the shelves wrapped around and bent through them. Books as high up as fifty metres, a room with a split platform with books lining the staircase in the middle of the room. Jane climbed the stairs and reached the second floor, feeling more at home as this section appeared more like any other library she'd gone to at home. Rows of shelves lined up on the floor, twice her height, with signs above announcing the sections in runes.

Jane lost herself as she danced through the aisles until she reached the very back of the library in the flora section. While she couldn't read runes, the pictures of flowers and plants on the covers of those books gave her enough indication that she was in the right place. Pulling out each book, she quickly flicked through them in search of a flower that interested her. Generally, she was never one to study botany or even care about it. Her biggest interest was space. The stars, the constellations they formed, the moons and planets, all of the galaxies and theories were what she happily dedicated her life to. But perhaps she took her own flora for granted, having seen it her whole life.

Unfamiliarity excited Jane, coming across such foreign objects, concepts, skies, and plants that she could learn about sent waves of electricity through her veins. Silently humming to herself, she came across one page in particular. Although she couldn't read a single word of it, she stared at the picture. It depicted a young woman tending to apple trees. She watered, fertilised, talked to them, and weeded them. However, the apples were a solid gold colour. Jane frowned.

"Why gold?" She muttered to herself. "What do they do?"

"They serve to preserve our immortality." Loki's voice came from behind her. She jumped from the shock and dropped the book, losing her page. Snapping her body around to face him, she realised that he was a lot closer than she had originally thought.

"L-Loki." She stammered.

"It seems you have a habit of stammering when you're nervous." Loki snickered. "It's too obvious. It gives away your blatant behaviour in an instant. Food for thought."

Jane did her best to ignore his words and sat cross-legged on the floor, pulling the book back into her lap and trying to find the page with the golden apples. "I was in the middle of something, you know."

"And here I was expecting you to be researching our skies and moons, but apples?" Loki snickered once more.

"Why do you care?" She said through her teeth as she roughly flipped another page.

That was when he changed the way his voice sounded. From casual it shifted into the same sensual voice he had used two days ago in the bath chambers. "I can offer assistance."

Jane focused all the energy she had so that she wouldn't falter. Reminding herself of the guilt she'd been feeling for the past two days, she was able to suppress her longing for his lips, although her heart rate increased dramatically. "I don't need your help." She said sharply.

"Oh?" He purred. Sitting down next to her, their knees touching. "I'm sure you can't read Norse, the books aren't in Allspeak, and aren't you just aching to know how those apples bring immortality?"

"No."

"And yet you continue to flip through the pages of the book trying to find them once more." Loki slid a little closer, his left arm touching Jane's right. She gave a broken sigh and tried to steady her breathing.

"Fine," She said. "I do want to know. So tell me."

Loki smirked and held his left hand over the book while using his right to lean on. Palm open, it hovered over the pages as they flicked themselves back and forth until the book was open again to the apples page. She couldn't deny that it was impressive and a useful form of magic, but she wanted to be disgusted. "Thanks." She said softly and looked down. Loki moved his hand from above the book to place it on Jane's hand.

Immediately a gargantuan jolt of electricity shot through her body and tickled every nerve within it. She wanted to hold it back, but she knew that would only encourage Loki to take it further again. Why couldn't she have felt this level of euphoria when Thor touched her? She finally found the courage to meet his gaze, emerald green dusted with the same look from last time, the look she now recognised as lust. She glanced down at his slowly parting lips for only a second, but it seemed to be enough to indicate what she wanted. She craved his lips more than knowledge, she wanted to kiss him more than she wanted to learn everything about Asgard, she hated herself more than she had hated Loki for what he had done to New York. But she didn't hate him anymore, and that much was evident. She was _attracted_ to him, and there was no way that under the stars of any realm or galaxy that she could deny it.

Loki moved closer to her, their faces barely inches apart. "The apples belong to a goddess named Idunn."

"Y-Yeah?" She stammered, leaning even closer into him.

"It is the duty of Idunn to tend to the trees and keep the apples healthy and growing." Loki continued, the pace of his speech beginning to fasten. He came closer, his breath tickling Jane's lips. "It is only she that can pick the apples from the trees, and it is only she whom is allowed to deliver them."

With that, he suddenly pressed his lips onto hers, both partners kissing in unison. Jane hungrily kissed him harder, tossing the book across the aisle and wrapping both arms around his neck. Loki responded to her actions immediately and gently pushed her to lie beneath him on the library floor. The material of her dress flared out and covered the floor like a delicate carpet and Loki ran his hands up it until they both wrapped around and beneath Jane.

Fingers running through each other's hair, they began to gasp for breath between kisses; Loki occasionally offering more information about the apples. They broke apart. "While we aren't entirely 'immortal' –" He cut himself off and kissed her deeply before breaking away again. " – our lifespans are much longer. The apples –" She pulled him back to her and slipped her tongue into his mouth, pumping in and out. " – help us remain youthful for a little while longer."

"Oh really?" Jane purred back to him, biting her lip and arching her back to press her body closer against his. He panted, attempting to catch his breath quickly so that he could continue.

"The next delivery should come this year." He said casually, before pouncing back onto her. His hands slid lower and lower down her back, squeezing both cheeks of her backside. Jane let out a surprised gasp and slid her tongue back into his mouth. He pulled his right hand out from beneath her and placed it over her left breast, gently massaging it and causing Jane to let out moans so soft that they were near silent. It was by that point that she could feel it again, pressing against her lower stomach and making her feel her own arousal.

She felt her cheeks burn a brighter red as he removed his lips from hers and began kissing her jawline, slowly moving down to her neck. He opened his mouth wider and began to gently suck on her delicate skin. She immediately brought her hands to his chest and pushed him back. He paused.

"No… marks…" She breathed out.

Loki smirked and clicked his tongue. "No marks."

He returned to just kissing her neck and fondling her, Jane feeling hotter and hotter with each touch. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he returned his lips to hers before he began to grind his pelvis into her. Deep and slow, Jane felt it all. Jane wanted it all. She only wondered how it would feel to be doing this without clothing keeping their lower regions separate; how it would feel if he were really inside her.

The voice inside her head was screaming at her to stop. It was telling her that she was making a grave mistake and yet no matter how loud it cried out, Jane was near deaf to it. Loki continued to grind his crotch against hers, no longer kissing her as his own moans and gasps made it too difficult. His cheek pressed against hers, and Jane tilted her head back at the feelings he was giving her; the feelings she felt all too ready to accept and reciprocate.

He went back to hungrily kissing her neck; doing so with such force it almost caused her pain. But Jane didn't care; she craved the feeling of his warm lips on her neck and his breath tickling her skin. She went to wrap her arms around his waist to help him thrust, but he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head; increasing the pace and force it took to please them both. Sweat coated his forehead and his eyes looked more alive than she had ever seen. They were bright, vibrant, and full of lustful energy, but in no less than a second they snapped back to their usual, cool appearance.

"Huh?" Jane said as Loki quickly peeled himself off of her and stood up. It wasn't until she heard the soft whispers of women in the library that she realised they could have been caught if he hadn't heard them first.

"I heard the doors open." He whispered as he fixed his hair and clothing. Jane realised that she needed to do the same. She ran her fingers through her hair like a machine, brushing away the knots and smoothing it all out like it hadn't been touched since that morning. Although slightly crinkled, her dress didn't give anything away about what had happened. Picking up the book, she held it in her arms and pretended to be reading, while Loki inconspicuously skipped off to another aisle away from Jane and pretended to be browsing through the spells and alchemy section.

The two women came into view and were much younger than Jane had originally thought. They were more like young girls, perhaps around nineteen or twenty, dressed in the handmaiden uniforms and browsing the library; likely on their breaks. Jane peered through the shelves and made eye contact with Loki, who raised his eyebrows and looked like he was mouthing something. She frowned in confusion as she gently patted her cheeks in an attempt to cool them down and decolour them. She hurried to the corner of the aisle and saw him standing at the corner of his.

"You leave first." He mouthed to her. She nodded to show she understood him and turned away. She put the book back in its original place and slowly made her way from the aisle, to the stairs, to the bottom floor, and finally out the door; but not before glancing back at Loki and savouring the look of his emerald eyes one last time.

* * *

 **Sorry about this one being so short! I just didn't want to drag it out too much.**

 **I'm beginning to get an idea of where I want this story to go, so please stay along for the ride!**

 **Enjoy and Review! xx**

 **\- Danni**


	3. The Burning Question

**Hello everyone!**

 **Lucky last chapter that is being reuploaded. I'll post a new and unseen chapter in a few days.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm already sick of doing these, but clearly you are all well aware that I own no characters. Perhaps my perspective.**

* * *

 _Jane gasped as she exited the library, coming face-to-face with the saddened and heartbroken eyes of Thor. As great and powerful as the man was, tears of betrayal welled up in his blue eyes; only causing Jane to cry herself._

 _"T-Thor, I –" She tried to explain, but he cut her off._

 _"How can you have done this?" Thor asked, his voice breaking. "You've betrayed me."_

 _"I-I know, I did…" Jane stammered. "I –"_

 _"I gave you the very best I could; my devotion, my loyalty, my love, my heart." He said softly, his voice like feathers. "I showed you a new world, made time for you despite my own duties. Was it all not enough to please you?"_

 _Jane couldn't even speak, her words only caught in her throat. Every time she opened her mouth she felt as if she were choking on her own guilt and infidelity. She whimpered, "It wasn't meant to happen again."_

 _"_ Again _?" Thor lightly scoffed. "This has happened before?"_

 _"O-Once, two days ago in the b-bath chambers before you c-came in." She stammered quietly, too ashamed to speak any louder. Thor's eyes only grew sadder with each word she spoke to him. He pressed his lips together in a thin line and stared at her._

 _"Did you think it would not be known?" He asked._

 _"I-I didn't want to do it again, but I couldn't help it!" Now she was pleading. She ran to him and buried her face in his chest, crying with all her might. "I-I felt awful. I-I couldn't even look at you this morning!"_

 _"And so you did it once more?" His voice broke again. While his body was gentle, it slowly turned rigid, making Jane fear for what would happen next. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for him to scream at her, throw Mjolnir at her,_ anything _._

 _But he didn't. He gently pushed her off of him by the shoulders. Looking up, Jane saw that his face was hard and angry, his eyes were cold and murderous, and he was staring straight over her head. Immediately turning to see what had caught his attention, Jane saw Loki leaning against one of the pillars with his arms crossed and a mischievous smirk on his face. Jane rushed to the side, getting out from between their harsh glares. Thor raised Mjolnir while Loki summoned a cloudy mist of green magic in his right palm, aiming it at Thor._

 _Suddenly, like lightning, the magic left Loki's palm and Mjolnir left Thor's._

* * *

Jane's eyes burst open, freeing her from her nightmare. She sat up, holding her knees to her chest, panting furiously. Her skin was damp with cold sweat and her chest and head ached. Her tears slipped from her eyes like water over the rocks of a waterfall. No matter how much she tried to wipe them away, they continued to stream down her cheeks and drip from the bottom of her chin.

"I can't!" She cried out between sobs. "I-I-I-I c-can't!"

As her cries became louder and more painful, she lay down on her stomach and buried her face in her pillows, muffling the sounds. Her entire body shook with each sob, followed by the whimper of a sad or frightened puppy escaping her own lips.

Although it was only a dream, Thor was right in what he said. How can she have done this? It happened once, it was a mistake and she felt horrible for it; but to make the same mistake twice? That wasn't _her_. That wasn't _Jane Foster_ ; those were the actions of a _harlot_. "Jane Foster, the harlot." She whispered. "Is that who I am now?"

Ever since she left the library earlier that day, all she could think about was the two brothers. One made her feel tremendous guilt, but loved her with such sincerity that she questioned herself each time she saw him. The second brother made her heart race like no other. He made her feel alive; he made her _feel_.

"What am I supposed to do now?" She asked herself, the pillow in her face muffling her words and making them almost completely inaudible. By then her body had calmed down and she was left having to roll over and catch her breath. Finally letting out a deep sigh, Jane got out of bed and changed into another pair of night garments. Grabbing her cloak and wrapping it around herself, she found her slippers and left the room; much in need of a walk and some fresh air.

Finding herself sitting by one of the palace's many garden fountains, she dipped her fingers into the cool water, chilling them. Finally feeling safe and comfortable, she lay down on the fountain edge and stared up at the stars. The night air was warm, almost humid; the wind was hot, and she wondered if she could pass her inability to sleep off on the heat. She scoffed at herself.

"Thinking of lies already?" She whispered aloud. "What's happening to me?"

Jane remained there for what felt like hours, staring up into the night, contemplating her own motives. Did she have feelings for Loki or was it all just lust? Did she even have feelings for Thor anymore, or was it all just guilt and pity? She rolled her eyes back and closed them, focusing on nothing more than the wind on her skin and the sound of rustling leaves from above.

Suddenly, she felt cool fingers brushing the hair from her face. Her eyes snapped open. "What are you doing here?" She asked, almost sounding relieved.

"Trouble sleeping?" Loki's voice was as smooth as silk.

"Y-Yeah." She kicked herself for stammering in front of him. "It's hot."

As if reading her, he whispered, "You needn't feel any guilt for what you are doing."

"What I _did_ do," She corrected him, sitting up and moving away from him when he sat beside her. "I'm not doing it anymore."

"You're certain you won't miss it?" He asked, frowning. Jane noticed something flash through his eyes, panic, though only for a split second.

"Yes." She said. "I can't keep feeling like this."

"Like what?" He asked, trying to lean closer. She scooted further away from him in response.

"Someone else," She sighed, slightly surprised to find herself opening up to Loki of all people. "I don't do things like this. I've always been taught that it's wrong. You love _one_ person and you only do those sorts of things with them; no one else. I can't sleep. I can't look him in the eye. When he holds my hand I always flinch because I can't help but remember that he has no idea who else has done that."

"I don't recall holding your hand –" Loki started.

"Just his touch in general is what I'm trying to say." She interrupted him mid-sentence. "I can't kiss him without remembering what it was like when you did it–"

"You think of me when you are with him?" Loki asked, the ghost of a smirk dancing on his lips.

"N-No!" She snapped. "It's not like I want to! I can't even help it anymore. It's all I think about, what we do. I don't even know who I am anymore!"

"People _do_ change –"

"Not like this." She interrupted him again. "It should take something drastic to change a person's morals so easily. Not a kiss and a bunch of sweet-talking. No."

Loki chuckled and tucked Jane's hair behind her ear. As much as she wanted to flinch and slap him away, she couldn't. What harm was he doing?

"A lot…" She answered her own thoughts out loud, earning a puzzled frown from Loki. She just shook her head and ignored it, and so did he. Loki moved his fingers from behind her ear to her neck and gently cupped it with his palm.

"It needn't always be an act of lust." He whispered to her softly, her brown eyes gazing into his uncontrollably; as if she were under his spell. He gently stroked his palm against her neck, softly and slowly, as if she were an injured dove that could break so easily. Lost in his emerald irises, she made no attempt to move away as he gently pressed his smooth lips to hers.

Though not quite kissing back, she closed her eyes and allowed him to gently peck her lips and slowly deepen the kiss. Used to kisses of lust and desire from him, Jane was quite pleased to receive a kiss that was soft and romantic, yet passionate at the same time. His lips parted slightly as the kiss deepened, and it was only when he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth that she reciprocated. Leaning closer to him, she clung to the material of his clothes, holding him just by the outer-collarbones. He gently placed a hand on the back of her head, lightly stroking her hair, while delicately placing the other on her waist. Short and sweet, the kiss came to an end and Loki parted first.

"Did that make you feel guilty?" He asked her, gently holding her hands in his lap.

"I-I can't really say…" She trailed off. It was the truth. While in his presence, she felt no guilt; she could only hear her conscience telling her to stop. She felt no remorse and it all felt so right. But as soon as they parted ways afterwards, the guilt would hit her like a train and in turn, she'd crumble.

"Inform me next time we meet, will you?" He smirked, kissed her hand, and left.

Jane remained on the fountain edge, taking deep and slow breaths, trying to decide how she felt. She was certainly drawn to him, but she'd already acknowledged that she found him attractive. However, did she find him attractive enough to throw away her old self and succumb to the way he made her feel? That was the burning question which plagued her mind for the rest of the night; and no matter how much she tried to shake it, the feeling she got when she thought of Loki always made her blush and smile to herself.

* * *

The following morning, Jane sat in the dining hall with Thor and Fandral. As they both discussed the strategies they found useful in battle, Jane just couldn't pay attention. Picking at the beef on her plate, she caught sight of a bowl of fresh, red apples placed in front of her. She blushed immediately, the sight of the apples automatically reminding her of her encounter with Loki in the library.

She reached out and grabbed one, the apple was perfectly ripe. She sunk her teeth in, the apple juice coating her tongue. The apple itself had the perfect crunch. It wasn't until she had swallowed her third bite that she realised that Thor and Fandral were staring at her expectantly.

"Hm?" She asked as she stared back.

"I asked if you wanted some wine, milady." Fandral asked, holding a bottle in his right hand.

"I told you she doesn't want any. On Midgard, wine often goes best with supper." Thor laughed heartily. Fandral laughed with him

"Then my apologies, milady." He bowed his head. Six days in Asgard and she still hadn't gotten used to Fandral calling her that. "Could I perhaps offer you another means of refreshment?"

She blushed, immediately remembering how refreshing Loki was last night. A romantic kiss under the stars, small droplets of cool, fountain water occasionally spraying her skin…

"You embarrass her!" Thor laughed again. "My Jane isn't accustomed to being served so kindly, she is highly independent."

 _His_ Jane. Why not _Loki's_ Jane?

She immediately gasped out loud for daring to think that to herself. The two men looked at her, expressions laced with concern.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked, quieting his voice down and placing a hand on her back. Loki pulled that gesture so much more softly.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," She stammered again. "I just think I forgot to call Darcy back. It's _amazing_ how good the reception is here!"

"I'm surprised at it too, though I do not quite understand the full concept of reception." Thor responded, sticking his fork into a large chunk of beef.

"I know! It's incredible!" She rambled on, trying to sound as much like her usual self as she could. "Anyway, I should call her. It's probably about Ian… You remember Ian? Darcy's assistant? How weird is that? The assistant has an assistant –"

"Jane," Thor raised his eyebrows jokingly. "You're rambling. If you must call Darcy then please do, you've eaten well this morning and I've duties to attend to."

"All day?" She asked, almost sounding excited.

"Sadly, yes." His face dropped. "I apologise in advance for not being able to spend the day with you. I'm sure you'll be able to entertain yourself, though."

"Oh, sure!" She grinned. "No problem! I'll just look at everything and try to learn about it, it's what I've been doing anyway."

She found herself stunned that she could lie to him so easily now, and all it took was six days of infidelity. She tried not to cringe at the thought.

"Very well, please enjoy yourself." He nodded his head at her with a smile and stood up. Fandral did the same and the two men were out the door.

Jane sighed in relief. She finished her apple and left not long after they did to avoid any questions. She hated the fact that she jumped at a single word out of the fear of being caught. She made a mental note to recall all of the lies she had already told so she wouldn't trip up. Perhaps she should pass them on to Loki so their fibs didn't clash.

It was then that she realised.

She was ensuring that she wouldn't trip up because she was going to keep doing it. She was mapping out her lies so that they wouldn't get caught the next time they did it. _Next time_. The mere thought gave her the jitters. The burning question had been whether or not her attraction to Loki outweighed her own moral code, and it seems all it took was a few hours to answer it.

She realised again that while talking to Thor, she felt no guilt. Only joy. Thinking of Loki made her happy. Being with Loki made her happy. And while she did feel pity for Thor, she no longer loved him. She knew that _one day_ , she would fall completely in love with Loki.

* * *

 **I'm currently doing my second last year of highschool and am living in Australia, therefore I am completing my VCE. As much as I will be busy with school work, please don't doubt my loyalty to this story and all of you for a second.**

 **I will work hard and do my best to update once a week at the very least, and if you don't get a weekly chapter feel free to express your disappointment.**

 **Also, I received a guest review that I was unable to reply to regarding Frigga in this story. This is set after Thor 2, therefore Frigga sadly won't be making an appearance. You also asked about Odin, but his stance on it all will come up later in the story.**

 **Enjoy and Review! xx**

 **\- Danni xx**


	4. Difficulties

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm sorry I took so long to update!**

 **By now I hope you all know that I'd like you to read the author's notes. I don't just put rubbish down there!**

 **Enjoy and Review! xx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't even own my own laptop, let alone the characters from this story!**

* * *

"Are you nervous?" He asked, his smirk slowly disappearing. Jane shook her head.

"N-No, not at all.." She mumbled. "I've just never had you in here before."

"The Prince of Lies cannot be deceived, _Jane_." Loki's smirk returned, painting his face with mischief.

Jane sighed, averting her gaze from his glorious form and staring out at the balcony. A beautiful, orange sunset decorated the sky. The soft lilacs and greens of the nebulas above were only just visible as the sky began to darken. She could already see two or three stars making their nightly debut.

"J-Just…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say at all.

"Just what?" He asked, stepping closer; causing Jane's heart to race.

"Can we go somewhere else?" She blurted out as quickly as she could, earning a chuckle from Loki.

"But what better place for us is there?" He asked. Suddenly his eyes popped theatrically – and Jane knew that he had known what had caused her nerves from the very beginning. "You're afraid that we might –"

"Yes! Okay!" She cried out before he could finish what he was saying. "You get it, so let's go somewhere else."

"Oh, but I like it here." He teased, only causing Jane to frown deeply in frustration. "Alright, fine. We'll go."

"Thank you." She sighed.

"How does the library sound?" He winked, his signature smirk still in place. Jane couldn't help but smile back, an innocent giggle escaping her lips. Loki leant forward and gently cupped her face, tenderly stroking her cheek with his thumb. She shivered beneath his touch; only this time it was an excited shiver, and not a shudder of guilt.

Loki took her by the hand, cool flesh meeting warm, and towed her into the corridor. Letting go, he began to walk ahead of her. Jane knew the drill. They would enter and exit places separately so nobody would think to question anything of them. While it took a lot longer to meet up together, Jane quite liked it; the secrecy. It was _exciting_ to her. She couldn't remember the last time she felt her heart flutter the way it did when Loki was near. No matter where she was, who she was with, the second she caught sight of Loki was the second a million butterflies danced through her heart and stomach. Not even Thor could do this to her, even before Loki came along.

She hadn't seen Thor since the dining hall with Fandral two days ago. Perhaps that had something to do with why she beamed rather than repented? She shook her head. No, those feelings were long gone. She didn't feel guilty for wanting excitement in her life. She did, however, pity the prince. He would surely be hurt if he ever found out.

Jane began to walk, knowing that Loki would be close to the library by now. Although she couldn't possibly be caught doing anything wrong on the way there, Jane couldn't help but continuously glance over her shoulder. Making her way around the corner, she whizzed right past the Warriors Three; who only cocked their heads to the side in confusion. Jane's eyes widened as she picked up the pace, worried that they had caught on to the suspicion that surrounded her. Her heart rate increased, her palms began to sweat, and her breathing became irregular. She turned another corner, and another, until she found herself outside.

The fresh air immediately soothed her, the soft wind feeling colder than it was as it hit her heated skin. She ran a shaky hand through her hair and let out a deep sigh.

" _Milady!_ " Jane immediately froze as she heard the word. She pressed her lips together in a thin, worried line and slowly pivoted around to face Fandral.

"Y-Yeah?" She stammered, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he approached her, panting from having had to keep pace with her hasty steps from behind.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked, trying to force a genuine smile; only to have it come across as awkward.

Fandral sighed, his eyes glistening with pity. "He's almost done, Milady."

She knew he was talking about Thor having been busy for the past couple of days. She nodded sullenly, trying to put her best theatrical talents to use in order to sway him into thinking he was right.

"I know…" Jane looked down, softly biting her lip. "I just miss him."

Fandral put a strong hand on her shoulder. "He should return by tomorrow."

He gave her a reassuring grin, which she returned, her eyes lighting up in false joy. He gave her shoulder one last pat before walking past her and disappearing behind a cluster of trees. Jane let out a sigh of relief, her shoulders sinking from their previously rigid position. _Tomorrow_. Thor would be finished by then.

The saddest part wasn't that he hadn't had the time to even tell Jane where he was or what he had to do; but that she didn't give a care in the world about it. Quite frankly, it was even sadder that the only times he ever crossed her mind was when others brought him up or when she was pondering how to organise private time with his brother without Thor knowing when he got back. Sometimes, only when she compared the two.

Jane continued to walk, finally reaching the library. As she walked through the large doors, she immediately caught sight of the large crowd of people inside. Jane had guessed at around twenty-five people. Some sat in the corners reading, others skimmed the aisles for the books they wanted. Jane continued to walk forward, looking as though she had a legitimate purpose there. As she passed, the people would nod their heads and smile, some even asking how her day had been. She only smiled back and gave polite replies as she continued on. She wondered, would they still have shown her the same kindness if she had been with Loki from the beginning, or was this only a privilege that came with dating the crown prince? She admitted to the latter.

Once she crossed the aisles on the upper half of the library, she saw a pair of gleaming, green eyes staring straight at her; full of lust and excitement. Jane bit her lip and awkwardly made her way to him, continuing to glance around for any other pairs of eyes that might be curious enough to follow her. She stood directly in front of Loki, only a few centimetres between them.

She whispered, "There's people everywhere. We can't do it now."

Earning but a grin from her male companion, he whispered back, "It won't be the usual. It'll certainly have to be much more subtle…"

She wanted to tell him to meet her somewhere else; but the more she thought about it, the more thrilling it felt to be hooking up in a public library. Just the anticipation of it all caused her to moisten between her legs. Loki's grin persisted as he whispered, "Pretend you're looking for something."

Jane nodded and turned to the side, acting as if she were searching for a book about flowers. She scanned the labels on the spines, waiting for Loki's next direction. He gave none. Instead, Jane felt a gentle squeeze on her backside; a cherry-red blush immediately heating her cheeks. She tried to turn around to face him, but he only pushed her back to how she was. He continued with the rubbing and squeezing, moving his hand from the back of her to the front. He began to gently massage her between her legs, Jane letting out a soft sigh every now and then. He immediately pulled back and hopped to the side, facing another shelf and searching through a row of books. Jane's eyes widened as she saw a pair of shadows grow nearer. She tip-toed closer to the front of the aisle while straightening out the skirt of her gown, patting away any bunching and smoothing out the creases. She copied Loki and peered through the book selections. Sighing and putting a hand on her hip as though she was actually bothered by not being able to find something. Those who cast the shadows finally appeared; a young couple. Jane and Loki simultaneously, though accidentally, looked at them at the same time. The couple froze, the man unclutching the woman's breast and letting his arm fall from its place over her shoulders.

"My apologies." The man said quickly; the two of them bowed deeply, clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Not at all…" Loki trailed off, tapping the spine of a book on the shelf with his finger. The couple stood there for a few moments, not sure on what to do. Loki only raised his eyebrows at them. The woman caught on that he wanted them to leave. She immediately, without further question, clutched the man's arm and dragged him away. Loki silently stepped over to Jane. "Well that was a surprise."

"Do couples come here a lot to… do _that_?" Jane asked him, still looking at the wall ahead of her where the couple had previously stood.

"To do _what_ exactly?" He asked her, the ghost of a smirk dancing on his lips.

"You know.."

"I do not. How am I to answer a question if I'm not quite sure what it is?" He asked, his eyes gleaming with mischief. He stared at her for a few moments. "Oh… you mean this?"

He gently squeezed her left breast while leaning down and gently nibbling and sucking the delicate skin of her neck. Bringing his lips to hers and his hands to her wrists, he firmly pinned her to the bookshelf while snaking his tongue into her mouth. A gentle moan escaped her lips, only to cause Loki to kiss her more roughly as punishment for making a sound.

"It should be over here." A young, feminine voice came from the aisle behind them. Loki and Jane immediately broke apart from one another. Just as they separated, a young man and a little girl appeared from their end of the aisle.

"Oh, pardon me." The man smiled as he saw them. "Your Grace, Milady."

While the man gracefully bowed, the little girl who appeared no older than seven offered a wobbly curtsey. Jane smiled while Loki nodded and spoke.

"I couldn't help but overhear that you were in search for something." He began. "I've been spending the past ten minutes assisting Jane in locating a book of her own. Might I assist you?"

Jane tried not to laugh at Loki's impression of a good and helpful prince. The man beamed.

"W-Why yes, only if you're not bothered, of course." He stammered like Jane did when she was nervous. "My daughter and I were looking for a book on flowers. She's developed quite an interest in gardening, you see."

"An admirable trait in a young lady, no doubt." Loki smiled. "This is the flora section of our library. These books contain pictures and information about all sorts of flowers ranging from Asgardian to those which grow on foreign lands such as Midgard, Vanaheim, and so on."

Jane couldn't help but gaze at him. He sounded so intelligent. She couldn't remember Thor ever having said something so wisely.

"Is there, perhaps, anything here that might be understandable to a younger audience?" The man asked, squeezing his daughter's hand. She looked up at Loki and smiled brightly.

"I'm afraid not. This section contains books that are more useful to scholars. However, if you go back down to the bottom level and turn right at the stairs, there is a children's learning section that may be of use to you."

"Thank you very much, my prince!" The man beamed as brightly as his daughter. "You too, Milady."

"Thank you, Prince Loki." The girl gave another wobbly curtsey. They left the aisle and hurried to where Loki had directed them.

After they were out of hearing range, Loki muttered to Jane, "This is becoming increasingly difficult."

"Yeah…" Jane trailed off, still lost in admiration of his wit and cleverness.

"It does seem that the library is a popular place for browsing. And when I say that, I mean not only browsing books, but partners –"

"Got it." Jane interrupted him.

"It's clear that we won't get anything done here, anymore." He said softly. "Take a book and leave."

Jane turned to face him directly, her face a mask of confusion. "Huh? Why?"

"Nothing more will happen, there's no point in staying. I've things that I must attend to, anyhow." He explained. "So take a book so it looks like you had a reason to come here and leave first. If you see the man and his daughter on the way out, they'll think I _was_ honestly helping you find something."

Jane nodded, realising that their time together had come to an end. He grabbed a book titled 'Flora For Beginners' and handed it to her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. He gently turned her around and shoved her forward. Taking the hint, Jane walked away from him.

She also noted that he was right. She _did_ see the man and his daughter browsing the children's section on the way out; though they didn't seem to notice her leaving. She continued on, walking through the doors, down the final set of stairs, and leaving the library and Loki behind her once more.

"This whole sneaking around thing is getting so much harder…" She muttered to herself as she held the thick book tightly to her chest and set off back to her room.

* * *

 **I wanted to inform you (if you aren't yet aware) that on my profile page I have a list of upcoming stories and updates, and on it you can track the progress of this story. E.g. "Blind and Susceptible, CH4 50% Complete. That way you know I'm working on it and you can have a rough idea of how much longer until the next update!**

 **..Because while I'll never give a solid date, my profile list can at least offer some indication.**

 **\- Danni xx**


	5. Boiling Tensions

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm so sorry this update took so long! School is eating me alive.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, often not even my own mind.**

* * *

He was known at the Prince of Lies, the God of Mischief – of course he excelled in deceit. And yet having taken all of these facts along with his history into account, she couldn't close the swelling pit in her stomach that emphasised discomfort. Perhaps her guilt was reforming, or perhaps she had spent too much time entertaining the idea that Loki had fooled around with unavailable women before. Jane sighed and decided on the latter, knowing full-well that one, she didn't deserve to play the victim and two, she certainly hadn't felt guilty during their most recent encounter.

She was distant at supper. The smells of delicious foods and the sounds of cheerful chattering were futile in fazing her. She twisted her fork through her pasta and continued to contemplate her situation. Sif was seated next to her and talking to Hogun, and it wasn't until she mentioned Thor's name that Jane returned to her surroundings.

"…boiling tensions." Sif concluded.

"W-What boiling tensions?" Jane asked, earning a displeased frown from Sif. Jane continued. "Sorry, I was a bit out of it."

"What troubles you?" Sif asked, her frown still present. Jane swallowed.

"Just-" She began, only to be interrupted by a familiar, silky voice.

"She just misses my dear brother." Loki grinned as he took a seat opposite Jane.

"And yet you call him so with a hint of sarcasm." Sif's frown deepened. She had never been fond of Loki, even as children, as Thor had told Jane. He had told her everything he knew that he was allowed to share. Childhood stories where he was the hero in games, adventures he would embark on; she only wondered how Loki had spent _his_ childhood.

"No matter. I'm sure you were engaging in a much more interesting conversation before I appeared." Loki responded, nonchalantly. He filled his plate, leaving gaps between the different foods to avoid mixing and contact; as he always had. Jane was amazed at how much she had noticed in Loki over their affair.

"We usually do." Sif shot back. "In fact, Jane was even showing interest in the current conflicts."

"Which were those?" Jane piped up, genuinely interested in these other-worldly politics.

"While many of us were pleased to see the end of Malekith, a few rebels have been spotted within the realms." Loki explained. "Those who felt wronged by Asgardian rule. Those who felt that another realm could have governed the situation better."

"While they have not yet elected a preferred realm to rule all others, they are making themselves noticed with small acts of terror in hopes of recruiting like-minded others." Sif interjected. "So far it is merely a group of 20 in Vanaheim. But those numbers have grown rapidly in the past week."

"That's where Thor has been. The rebels have been burning crops and very small villages. Thor, along with a group of guards and volunteers, have all been sent there to assist in safely rebuilding." Loki finished.

Sif frowned. "He _didn't_ tell you?"

Jane's eyes widened like empty saucers. "O-Oh, we'll we've both been busy. He said he had duties to attend to inter-realm and that he'd be back soon, so I didn't worry." Jane falsely laced her voice with concern. "I had no idea it was so serious."

Sif's frown disappeared and reformed into genuine understanding. "I'm sure you're both very busy. Him with his royal duties and you with learning of Asgard. I am sorry for putting you on the spot like that."

"Remember what I told you yesterday, Milady," Fandral called out from further down the table. "He will be returning tonight!"

"Oh, yeah.." Jane mumbled. "I'll ask him more about it when I see him."

"Though hopefully not before we take him to town for some beer!" Volstagg's voice echoed off the walls.

"Sure." Jane smiled. She finished what was left of her pasta and bid goodbye to Thor's friends. Upon leaving the dining hall she caught the lustrous eyes of Loki, and her knees felt weak.

* * *

Jane stared at her reflection in the freshly polished mirror. Straight eyebrows, shiny hair, a beautiful Asgardian, custom-made gown; and yet who was she really looking at; and who was it who stared back at her? Her own brown eyes seemed foreign. She seemed to be having the same conflict over and over. Who was she becoming? She constantly asked herself who she was and why she was allowing herself to become this way, and yet she took no actions to prevent this darker side to her personality from succeeding. She looked at the different angles of her face. She couldn't understand how she could look the same and yet look so different. It was like she had a new air about her.

"Your sins have yet to alter your beauty." Loki's voice came from behind her. She stared at him through the mirror, his eyes just as lustful as they had been in the dining hall. She felt her knees weaken once more before summoning the strength to turn and face him.

"My _sins_ are making me feel like people are catching on."

"I assure you that suspicion will not form for quite some time." Loki chuckled.

"We've been seen together, in case you forgot."

"Only by a few townspeople in the library. Nothing to feel anxious about. They are pleased to see their troubled Prince reformed, and their Crown Prince in love," Loki explained, Jane flinching at the mention of Thor's feelings for her. Loki continued. "They are blinded. How in Yggdrasil are they going to put the puzzle together, Jane?"

Her heart skipped a beat when he said her name, almost causing her to forget what he had been trying to reassure her of; but not quite.

"T-They might, though." She stammered.

"Then we will just have to cross that bridge when it comes. If you honestly believe that I haven't thought of diversions to create throughout our little _escapade_ to throw in when troubles arise, then you are mistaken." He told her, a gleam glistening in his emerald eyes.

"You're right… of course you've thought about damage control." She muttered under her breath. "What was I thinking?"

"Now that this little moral dilemma has been sorted, shall we commence?" Loki asked, extending a gentle hand to Jane, who took it without hesitation. His cool skin felt even colder under her heated touch. He swiftly pulled her up against him and pinned her back against the door, locking it in the process. He pressed his smooth lips against hers in a passionate lock. He expertly moved his lips against hers, and she followed his lead; matching his slow and agonising pace.

Each time their mouths opened together and she felt his breath in her mouth, she felt a little wetter. He snaked his left arm around her waist while his right arm firmly pinned her arms above her head. His hand began to wander lower, caressing her backside, before he brought it back up to cup her right breast. Gently massaging it through the material, Jane let out a soft moan. His cool finger made contact with her cleavage in the process, and it only made her wish that she could feel his touch all over. Without realising what she was doing, she pushed Loki off of her and slipped her arms through her dress sleeves, letting it fall to her waist and exposing her chest to him. He smirked and carried her to the large, double-bed; placing her down ever so gently. He hovered above her and began massaging her one breast with one hand, while sucking on the other with his mouth. Jane bit her lip and let her eyes roll back, sinking herself further and further into the mattress.

Loki, unsatisfied that her skirt was still attached, had begun to remove it; only to stop when he heard the door handle jiggle. Both lovers jumped away from each other and stared wide-eyed. The door handle continued to jiggle and Loki was grateful that he had thought to lock it. Jane, still topless and too afraid to move, had her face splashed with terror.

"Jane? The door is locked. Won't you open it for me?" Thor's cheerful voice came from the other side of the door. Jane began to panic more. She looked at Loki for guidance; and in response, he pointed at a pile of neatly folded clothes by the windowsill.

"Yeah! I'm just getting changed." Jane called back, sounding as natural as she possibly could. She slipped out of her gown, despite Loki's eyes being glued on her, and rushed to the folded laundry to pull out a nightdress. Sliding it on, she hurried to the door before looking back at Loki and mouthing, 'go'.

Turning back to the door, she waited for a couple of seconds before unlocking it and opening it. Thor's radiant smile greeted her, as he picked her up and spun her around in a circle.

"Oh, Jane! I missed you!" He boomed, gently placing her back on the ground like a delicate doll. She smiled back at him.

"I thought Volstagg was taking you out drinking?"

"He is, however I refused to go anywhere without greeting my lovely Jane first!"

Jane thought she should've felt utterly blessed to have the man in love with her come with such devotion and loyalty – and yet she couldn't return any of it. She continued to smile and welcomed him into their room, praying that Loki had understood her and left.

"Oh, you have company?" Thor asked, frowning slightly at the sight of the person who stood by the windowsill.

* * *

 **Aside from endless piles of school work, I also do a fair bit of original writing. I set all of my stories in the same universe and they all cross over; some more obviously than others. I got the idea for another story to set in that world last weekend when I was supposed to be updating here - but the thing with my mind is that once a story idea pops into my head, it won't leave until I've written out the plot and an outline of those pesky characters :')**

 **To apologise for months of inactivity, I'll be uploading three chapters this week. I've already started this week's second chapter!**

 **E** **njoy and Review! xx**

 **\- Danni**


	6. The First Mistake

**Hi Everyone!**

 **So after this chapter, I'd like to ask you all to read the author's note at the bottom as there is something I feel I need to address.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything aside from my own name at this point.**

* * *

Jane's breath hitched as she hurriedly jumped to see if Loki was still in there. To her surprise, a slender girl who looked no older than seventeen stood with a basket in her nimble fingers.

"My apologies, Your Grace," She dipped her head. "I stopped by to return some clean laundry for the Princess. I hope I have not been of nuisance."

"Oh, of course not. Your hard work is much appreciated. You are dismissed." Thor said kindly.

"Thank you, my Prince." She curtseyed and swiftly exited the room, passing Jane and delivering her with a mischievous, green-eyed, wink. Jane let out a deep sigh.

"Are you alright, Jane?" Thor asked, concern knitting his eyebrows together.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just tired, I guess." Jane said softly. Thor looked around the room, his eyes stopping on the bed.

"Did you have a nap earlier today?" He asked. "The bed is untidy."

Jane fought a gasp. How had she forgotten to smooth out the covers?

"Y-Yes! I-I did. I'm still tired though." She laughed, trying to pass it off as natural and not in the least bit suspicious. Luckily for her, Thor bought it.

"Very well, I suggest you bathe and retire for the night. I will return late, so please don't wait up for me." Thor smiled before planting a gentle kiss on her forehead and leaving.

As he left, the handmaiden returned. She curtseyed once more and said loudly so that he could hear, "Do you wish to take your bath now, Princess?"

Jane blushed, knowing now that it was Loki. Once the 'handmaiden' had closed the door, Jane immediately stripped off; suddenly feeling more comfortable showing him her body. She stood in only her underwear, surprising his female form as the 'handmaiden' turned around.

"Princess," She started, surprised. Why are you undressing so soon? I have yet to fetch the bathwater."

"Alright, that's enough," Jane arched an eyebrow. "Stop playing around, I know it's _you_." Jane strutted up to the 'handmaiden' and held 'her' hand, pressing it to her own naked breast. She dragged 'her' to the bed, pushing 'her' down and climbing on top. "I still haven't cooled down, let's just go all the way before he gets back. I-I don't even care anymore."

Jane had begun to excite herself, waiting for Loki to take back his true form. She brought her breasts up to the 'handmaiden's' face and pressed them there. "Do it like you did before…" She trailed off, as seductively as she could imagine. Once she had slowed down her own heavy breathing, she heard a light whimper. Looking down she saw tears forming in the 'handmaiden's' eyes and spilling down her cheeks. Jane jumped away and pressed her back against the wall.

"Who are you?" She asked, immediately afraid and assuming the worst; and she was right. This handmaiden was not Loki in disguise, he had just been unlucky in choosing one to impersonate. At that exact moment of realisation, Loki strode in; taking in Jane's body and then raising an eyebrow at the crying girl on the bed.

"It seems that you thought I was still in disguise?" He couldn't help but laugh, earning a glare from Jane.

"It's not funny! She _knows_! She'll tell someone!" Jane cried out, only to be shushed by Loki's hand.

"Not so loud, dear. The door _is_ open, remember?"

Jane looked at the door, widely opened, panicked.

" _Close it_!" She whispered harshly. She ran to the doors and closed them herself, turning back to look at the girl huddled up on the bed. "I'm _so_ sorry!"

"No matter." Loki brushed it off.

"No matter?" Jane asked in disbelief. "She's been assaulted!"

"By _you_." He laughed.

"It wouldn't've happened if it weren't for _you_!" Jane shot back. The girl continued to cry. "Just fix it!"

"Very well, I don't see why you're so panicked. It just means that we'll have to use our first method of damage control a little earlier than anticipated."

"And what is it?" She narrowed her eyes.

"This." He said brilliantly as he pulled a small vial of purple liquid from his pocket. Jane frowned at him. "Don't misinterpret anything. I've been carrying this around with me since our second meeting; just as a precaution."

Jane sighed and watched as Loki approached the handmaiden and forced her to drink the liquid. Shortly afterwards, the girl collapsed.

"What happened?!" Jane cried out.

"This is quite standard." Loki answered her. "Now get dressed and act like you _were_ about to take a bath."

"What about _her_?"

Loki picked up the handmaiden and placed her on the floor in the middle of the room. "When she wakes up, tell her she fainted. Offer to take her to the healers and call it a night. You seem fairly traumatised, so you'll do well to mask that as best you can."

With that, Loki left the room, disappearing for the night. Jane looked down at the unconscious girl with concern. She slipped back into her nightwear and waited for the girl to regain consciousness.

"No matter what happens," Jane murmured to herself. "I am _never_ trying to get with Loki unless he looks like himself."

Seconds turned to minutes, which felt like hours and Jane cursed Loki for leaving her alone with the girl. She understood that keeping him far away was a good idea for the time being, but he could have at least stuck around to do the explaining. She couldn't lie like he could; unless some of the silver from his tongue had spread to hers. Jane bit her nails and took deep breaths, gasping as the girl groaned softly. Stepping closer and then retreating, Jane watched the girl slowly begin to toss and turn, before finally opening her eyes; panic and confusion lacing them.

"W-What happened?!" She cried out. Jane looked at her apologetically before gently approaching.

"You fainted. I-I didn't want to move you in case you were hurt and I was too scared to leave you alone and call for help in case something happened to you while I was away." Jane was surprised at how easily the deception dripped from her lips. "Now that you're awake, do you want to go to the nurses?"

"You mean the healers, Princess?" She asked, still out of it. "I think I'll be quite alright. I apologise for being so burdensome tonight, you should be sleeping."

"It's no problem at all, really!" Jane rushed over and helped the girl to her feet; supporting her with both arms in case she toppled over again.

"Thank you, Princess." The girl mumbled. "I must leave you now, surely you are tired?"

"Oh, really it's not a big deal. I'll tell a guard to take you home." Jane said before rushing into the corridor and calling out to a guard.

Watching him escort the girl to safety was a huge weight off of Jane's chest. She let out a large sigh of relief and went back inside, closing the doors behind her and crawling into her warm and cosy bed. Pulling the covers up to her chin, she turned to her side and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take her.

But it didn't; because she felt the bed dip and a cool figure slipped inside.

"That was quite the debacle." Loki muttered. "Good handling, I must say."

Jane kept her eyes closed and refused to face him. "I'm not in the mood."

"Why ever not? You certainly were, earlier." He joked.

She couldn't believe that he was trying to be funny after what had just happened. "Are you kidding me?" She snapped and turned to face him. "I hurt her! Then you hurt her, and we lied to her!"

"Have we not being hurting Thor and lying to the world this entire time?" He continued with a smirk on his face.

"Just get out! This whole thing was a mistake, what the _hell_ was I thinking?!" Jane ran her fingers through her hair and then turned back around. "Just get out before Thor gets back."

"And wouldn't that be an absolute dilemma. The virtuous and faithful Jane makes a mistake and gets caught. Oh, I can see it appearing in every letter for the next two years; such _scandal_." Loki's voice was dripping with sarcasm and annoyance. "You had just as much of a part in this as I did. In fact, you had even more. You're in the relationship, it's your responsibility to brush away other suitors and yet you refused to refuse me; and why is that, Jane? Why were you so willing to hand yourself over to me on a silver platter time and time again?"

Jane couldn't help but sob and sob. The tears burned her eyes and cheeks, gleaming in the low light. Her face scrunched up and her breathing hastened. Her nose began to block itself and run at the same time. She curled up into a ball and continued to cry. "B-Because I'm a monster, because I f-feel s-so bad when I have to look at Thor. W-W-When he kisses me it feels like a c-chore. W-What did you d-do to m-me?"

Her voice thickened with discontent while Loki remained silent. He then cleared his throat. "I made you this way not out of spite; not for fun or due to my everlasting rivalry with Thor. I don't know why I did it, and quite frankly I'm pleased that I did. I don't regret a thing. If you'd like to end it now, just say it."

Jane took a deep breath.

"I want us to stop."

* * *

 **So true to my word, here is the second weekly chapter. I've really put a lot of thought into the ending of it, as I want to introduce a few more thoughts and feelings to the story such as how Jane feels knowing that she and Loki are no longer privately 'courting'. I also really want to establish her relationship with Thor, as I feel I haven't done enough of that; he's also a big part of this story and I feel as though I've glossed over him quite a bit.**

 **For those of you who had hoped they'd get caught this chapter, I had already written it before receiving those reviews. However, I do want to include you all in an upcoming chapter which I will tell you about in the next update.**

 **\- Danni xx**

 **Enjoy and Review!**


	7. The Never Ending Book

**Hello Everyone!**

 **I've had this brilliant idea, but I'm still not too sure on it yet.**

 **More in the A/N.**

 **Disclaimer: If you're reading this story and still don't believe me when I say I own nothing... well, what more can I say?**

* * *

It had been a week since Jane and Loki had called it off, and already Jane was feeling better. Not only did she feel like she was one step closer to returning to her old self, but she also felt a lot more secure. No more hiding. No more lying. No more secrets.

Truth be told that the first five days had been incredibly difficult for her. She still felt a sort of attachment to her former lover, and during those five days her eyes stung every time Loki's name was mentioned, and when she saw his face. By day six, Jane didn't feel as upset. In fact, she felt cleaner; less ashamed of herself. She was able to look at her own reflection and genuinely smile and feel good about herself. While she would always regret her actions, she couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for her.

She gave a cheerful sigh and turned around in her bed, facing a sleeping Thor. Snoring soundly, his weary face resting. Jane hadn't noticed how much of a toll his travels and duties had taken on him lately, but now she was more than willing to care for him and nurse him like a real partner should. She saw as his thick eyebrows knitted together in a frown before relaxing once more. His stubble was tidy, and it made him look powerful. The deep crinkles on the outer-corners of his eyes were laid to rest, and were now only visible in faded creases. His breathing was steady, and Jane slowly slipped out from under the covers and into a dressing gown. Sitting by the mirror, she brushed her hair while looking back at the gentle giant that slept only a few metres to her right. Sleeping soundly, she continued to watch him, wondering how she could have ever thought to hurt such a gentle and generous creature. She had been wondering for the past couple of days if she should tell him what had happened, but always decided against it.

"I can make up for it." She whispered to herself softly.

* * *

Jane giggled as she and Thor walked through the garden, hand-in-hand. She had missed this feeling of security, this feeling of not having to hide when acting amorously. Thor picked a white rose and began removing the thorns.

"I'll admit that I am more than relieved." He said eventually, flicking each thorn from his thumb to the ground.

"Why?" She asked. "About Vanaheim?"

He sighed. "No, no. I'm afraid the rebels are still active and are growing in numbers." He paused, removing the rose's final thorn and twirling it around with his fingers. "I had noticed that we had become distant, recently. We didn't show as much affection, and when we did it felt odd."

Jane's heart stopped, _is he about to…?_

"Y-Yeah, I noticed it too." Jane responded.

"Ah, so it wasn't my imagination. Was it perhaps due to you still adjusting to Asgard?" He asked, turning to face her. Jane faced him, and took a deep breath. "At first I feared I had done something to offend you, Jane. I was concerned that taking you from Midgard was a poor decision, or that my busy schedule was being misinterpreted as negligence by you-"

 _Oh my god, he noticed!_ Jane panicked, feeling sick for having to keep lying. _No, I won't lie again… I just won't tell the whole truth._

"You didn't do anything wrong!" She smiled. "Don't worry about it, it's all in the past. Let's just move forward."

 _I didn't lie. I didn't lie!_ She repeated to herself, pleased that Loki's effects on her behaviours were wearing off. _We can get past it, he just needs to stop asking._

Every relationship had its secrets, partners don't necessarily need to tell each other about every single thing that happens or has happened in their lives; so long as it isn't too serious. Jane grinned to herself, knowing that what happened with Loki was just a phase, and that it would not happen to anyone again if she had anything to do with it.

Although in her gut she could feel that hiding it from Thor was wrong, Jane continued to convince herself that it was only a small matter that could easily be overlooked. But it wasn't. It was huge. It was gargantuan. A royal affair? Loki had been right when he had told her that it would be all anybody would talk about.

The fact that she was Midgardian, or foreign, had not entirely sat well with all of the people in the first few days. Thor had made a few public appearances with her, eager to get them on side. She had won them over back then, but she doubted it would be possible to do so for a second time – especially after committing adultery.

Unable to notice Jane's ongoing and panicked thought process, Thor smiled at her explanation, pleased that they had the same surface views. He gently extended his hand towards her and passed her the white rose. "I picked it because it made me think of you in an instant. Beautiful, untainted, vibrant; all words that describe my feelings for you perfectly. Despite how much longe this rose would have lived and flourished if I hadn't have picked it, I could not stop myself. Just like I had to pluck this rose from its home, I had to take you from yours; and for that I sincerely apologise."

"R-Really, it's _fine_." She responded. Although she was comfortable with the skinship; kissing, cuddling, and so on; she just couldn't bring herself to feel deserving of his apology when all he did was show her his world and welcome her to his home. He had introduced her to a world of wonder, full of things for Jane to study; and she repaid him by sneaking around with his brother.

 _A…A-At least I never slept with him…_ Even just thinking the words made her feel ridiculous. Whether or not she and Loki had slept together was irrelevant and had changed nothing. She had been unfaithful, and she needed to make up for it as best she could; starting now.

"I wish to take you somewhere." Thor said before placing a gentle kiss on her lips, his stubble prickling her chin and nose. She returned the peck, giving Thor a satisfied smile. While the kiss didn't give her the same butterflies as Loki's did, they'd flutter eventually. They had to. Jane just needed to teach her heart that she had made her decision.

She followed Thor through a series of corridors, entering the off-limits royal quarters, where Thor, Loki, Odin, and previously Frigga, resided. Jane was told that nobody was to enter these quarters without a direct invitation from a member of the royal family. The only servants and handmaidens allowed to enter were the highest-ranked, an honour of which every palace worker strived to achieve for themselves. Jane felt giddy as she walked through, seeing gigantic portraits of the family on the walls. One was of Odin and Frigga on their wedding day, another had a man she had never seen before riding off into battle, and Jane assumed that it was Odin's father. Jane noted all of the empty rooms which probably accommodated a larger royal family in the past; her eyes pausing on a room that had runes carved on sandstone above it.

"This is Loki's quarters, we have our names carved above the doorframes so new servants know where to go. It also proves a sense of ownership. Over there is mine." Thor pointed ahead, to another room with his name carved above in runes. "I resided in there before you came. I had a room prepared for you and thought that you would be more comfortable with me by your side should something go wrong. However, Father has requested that I return to reside here as this room is much closer to his. He may need to pass information to me regarding Vanaheim that is confidential. I hope this does not bother you."

They continued walking, Jane's eyes still glued to the doors of Loki's own quarters, curious as to what the inside looked like. She wondered if they all looked the same on the inside.

"No…" She trailed off. She looked back at him. "It's fine. I'm glad you're taking the matter so seriously. It's good to see."

"Wonderful, I was worried." He sighed. "While you cannot live in these quarters until we are engaged at the bare minimum, I am personally inviting you to visit my quarters whenever you like. Also, in here, is the royal library. In this library we keep books of a higher magical quality and they possess knowledge of the royal history that has been left out of the public library. I highly urge you to look into it, I'm sure it will be of interest to you, Jane."

She followed him around the corner where the library appeared. Two large pillars on either side of the ten metre-long opening made it look incredibly grand. Looking inside, luxurious stone and carpets formed the room. Rich materials created the curtains and banners, and the finest of wood crafted the shelves, desks, and chairs. Inside, there were multiple fireplaces as the room was so large. The ceiling was higher than she had ever thought possible, and beautiful crystal chandeliers hung on long, sturdy chains. Jane was in utter awe.

Thor picked a book off of a desk and handed it to her. "This book is the complete history of Asgard itself. When we were children, my mother would call it the Never Ending Book." He chuckled. "It updates itself, you see. It is filled with all major events such as marriages, engagements, divorces, and deaths among the royal family and other nobles. It also involves wars and conflicts regardless of severity. In order to understand what is happening currently, we must always look into the past. History repeats itself."

Jane held it and turned to the last page, where it read that Thor had visited the Vanaheim villages to offer aid along with other details. "Wow, do you mind if I look through it all?" She asked, completely amazed.

"By all means, I was hoping you would show an interest." Thor smiled, before turning serious. "I am sorry that I never told you about what was happening in Vanaheim, you had to find out from Sif. I want to say that my schedule had a part in it, but there were times when I could have told you. So please, read through this book and learn. Perhaps one day, _your_ name will appear in it."

Jane smiled genuinely, pleased that he had shown her something so incredible. "Thank you so much! This is just…" She trailed off.

Thor chuckled. "I must go now, Jane. I'll return for supper, so please tell me what you've learned then, alright?"

"Yeah!" Jane cried, flipping through the pages. Thor continued to chuckle and took his leave while Jane gently traced her fingers over the beautiful, inked, writing on the crisp, golden pages. The book was clearly ancient, and yet kept in perfect condition. She could only imagine how it was created. Flicking back further, she caught sight of her own name.

 _Jane Foster was to eventually wed Thor Odinson after an engagement._

 _Jane Foster entered Asgard, officially recognised by Asgardians everywhere._

 _Jane Foster committed adultery with Loki Laufeyson, and remained undetected._

Jane's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. The book knew, but how? Thor said it only recorded major events.

"Maybe it was more major than I thought…" Jane began to panic. Eyes darting around, she closed the book and left it on the desk where it was found. She fled the library in an instant, heading straight for Loki's quarters. Not even bothering to knock, she forced her way in to come face-to-face with a very unhappy Loki.

* * *

 **So I had this idea that I could upload the next chapter (or the one after that) either on Christmas Eve/Day and make it one where the characters celebrate Christmas for Jane. I have a few ideas, but I really want to include you guys in it's creation so if you have any things you'd like to see in there, please mention them in the reviews!**

 **It will definitely NOT be a filler chapter as I already know of a few things that will happen that move the story along. But if you have anything you would like included, please feel free. i.e. traditions, humour, ideas, etc. ANYTHING THAT MIGHT BE A GOOD SOURCE OF DRAMA LATER ON IS ALSO WELCOME.**

 **\- Danni**

 **Enjoy and Review! xx**


	8. The Plot Thickens

**Hello Everyone!**

 **Merry belated Christmas! I got a new laptop and Office has yet to be installed, so I wrote this on somebody else's computer... after confessing that I write fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Marvel or mythology.**

* * *

Jane sighed as she watched Volstagg and Hogun piece together the top of the Christmas tree. She really ought to have been smiling. Thor had declared Jane homesick a week ago and decided to give her something she was familiar with – Christmas. But she hadn't been homesick, in fact she hadn't thought about going home at all. She had only let Thor make his own assumptions because it was better than explaining to him that she was upset with the possibility of getting caught because of their stupid magic book. She caught sight of Fandral, who stood a few metres from the tree with his arms crossed, 'supervising'. Averting his gaze from the gigantic, false tree and looking to Jane, he gave her a quick thumbs-up before helping the two men safely back onto the ground.

Jane looked down at the little red box she held in her hands. Thor had given it to her this morning, saying that he couldn't wait until the actual 'gift-giving activity', and Jane still hadn't been able to bring herself to open it. Staring at the golden ribbon that held the box together, she gently tugged on one of the pieces, unraveling it.

"Milady, please excuse us." Fandral's voice stopped her in her tracks. "We will fetch the decorations and the decorating will commence!"

"Great!" Jane feigned a positive attitude and forced a false beam towards the three men as they left her alone in the dining hall.

Turning her attention back to Thor's gift and gently placing the ribbon on the table beside her, she heard a soft chuckle. Looking up, she made eye-contact with Loki for the first time in a week.

"I take it my brother couldn't wait?" His crescent smile present. "Perhaps we share this common trait."

Loki handed Jane a small box, around the same size as Thor's – only green with a silver ribbon wrapping it together. Jane hesitated. "…Loki I don't think…"

"Think of it as an apology; a peace offering, a show of thanks between comrades."

" _Comrades_?"

"Why of course." He stared at her, his smile faltered momentarily. "Are we not enveloped in a secret war of our own that we must win at all costs to save face for us both? Comrades."

Jane slowly grasped the box and took it from him, placing it on the table beside her along with Thor's. "H-How is the _secret_ , by the way?"

"Oh, it'll surely remain buried for a while. I've hidden it with a cloaking spell."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just take it out of the library?"

"Were you not informed? The reason we have a royal library is because the books within are entirely restricted to the public in all forms. As a result, no book from within is permitted to exit under any circumstance, unless highly severe. Alarms will sound, guards will arrive, and the penalty is automatic imprisonment with the possibility of execution depending on the factors of the crime." Loki explained, matter-of-factly.

Jane, startled by the news, froze. After a few seconds she had managed to ask, "W-What are the p-penalties for adultery in the royal family?"

Loki's Cheshire grin returned. "Oh, it certainly varies."

"Varies _how_?" Jane pushed, beginning to lightly shake.

"If the adultery was committed by a member who was born into the royal family, it is usually swept under the rug for public profile purposes. It is generally dealt with and settled quickly and quietly. This would apply to Thor. If the guilty party was not born into royalty, the penalties are harsher. They are publicly disgraced, and the punishment can range from exile, to imprisonment, to death, depending on the royal who was betrayed. This would apply to you." Loki explained.

Jane's eyes bulged. "So I could die while you get off with a slap on the wrist?!"

"Oh, no…" Loki looked down. "I fall into a different category than Thor. Firstly because I'm not an Odinson. So that comes into it. But also because I was neither the one betrayed, nor who betrayed a partner; but I am the secret lover. Secret lovers are exiled or put to death, and there are no other possible outcomes."

"O-Oh."

"In case you doubted my loyalty to burying the original cause." Loki muttered. "It's under a cloaking spell. Unless somebody looks for it and undoes the spell – which, mind you, was set quite strongly – it will be impossible to locate for the time being. However, it cannot be permanent. For the past week I have been attempting to replicate the book, training the new decoy to pardon anything to do with our secret relation-"

" _Past_ secret relationship." Jane interrupted him.

"Of _course_." Loki cleared his throat. "This will not be included. However, it's a difficult form of magic to work with, and very powerful. It'll take far longer than a week to create."

"Then what are you doing here?! Go and make it!" Jane snapped, pushing him towards the door.

"If you wish it." Loki rolled his eyes and left. Jane scoffed. How could he be wasting time here when they had so much at stake?!

Jane looked at the two boxes on the table, and couldn't help but open Loki's first. Removing the sparkling silver ribbon and lid, she found herself presented with a beautiful necklace. It was silver and quite large – more ostentatious than what she would usually adorn. It was made up of intricate swirls, and each swirl had a round, white diamond embedded in its centre. It certainly wasn't a modern style, and Jane wondered how long Loki had owned it. Tucking it back into its box, she opened Thor's, excited to see what he had gotten her.

To be honest, she wasn't too sure. She hadn't been spending time with him over the last few months, so she was surprised he had known what to get her at all. With a sad sigh, she opened the box, only to drop it on the floor after seeing its contents. It was the exact same necklace as what Loki had given her. She looked at the ground where the necklace had shattered. Bits of broken swirls had chipped off, and some diamonds were missing. Hurrying to clean it up, she jammed the pieces back into the box and tucked it beneath her skirts before anybody could see it – doing the same with Loki's box.

Tears formed in her eyes. _Even when I try to do the right thing, fate forces me to do wrong by everyone._ Running back to her quarters before anybody could see her, she brought the two boxes back out and placed them on her dressing table. She picked up Thor's and spilled the broken pieces back out onto the hard wood, chipping them further. Lighting a candle beside her, she tried holding the silver into the flame and sticking the pieces back together, but they wouldn't melt. She glanced over at Loki's box and opened it, pulling the necklace out and delicately placing it on the desk. She began to sob louder until there was another presence in the room.

"Princess? Why do you cry?" A handmaiden asked from behind her. Jane whipped around to face her, tears dusting her cheeks with a light glimmer.

"N-Nothing! I-I…"

The handmaiden peered behind Jane and looked at her. "That's a beautiful necklace, Princess. Was it a gift from the Prince?"

Jane almost scoffed inwardly, nodding at the girl. _It is. Just not the prince you're thinking of_.

"Allow me to help you wear it, surely that will make the Princess feel better?" The girl hurried towards her and grabbed the necklace, Jane attempting to block her view of the broken one and thankfully succeeding. Jane felt the cold silver against her skin, and the girl's warm fingers doing up the clasp, before looking at her own sobbing reflection in the mirror; Loki's necklace decorating her neck and chest. The handmaiden looked at her with a smile. "There, isn't that much better? The Princess surely looks beautiful!"

Jane knew that the girl wouldn't leave until she thought she was okay, so she smiled and murmured a quick, "Thank you, please finish early tonight." The girl curtseyed and left, leaving Jane alone with her reflection. Staring at the gaudy necklace, she couldn't help but want to vomit.

"Apologies, Princess," The girl returned, dipping her head gracefully. "I had foolishly forgotten to inform you that I was sent to fetch you for Prince Thor. The decorations have arrived for the Yule -… Christmas… tree. He wishes to decorate it with you."

With that she left again, and Jane hurried to wipe her tears and freshen up. Hiding the broken pieces of Thor's necklace at the bottom of her bedside drawer, she promised herself that she would hold herself together for the rest of the night.

Re-entering the dining hall, she stared at the large group of people. Sif, the Warriors Three, Thor, a few friends of theirs, Loki, and even Odin had made an appearance.

Thor's booming voice cut through the existing chatter. "Here is Jane! I told you nothing was the matter, she was only putting on the jewellery I had gifted her with!"

He held her by the hand and dragged her over to the box of decorations, placing a golden, round ornament in her hand. Sif looked at Jane. "He wanted you to be the first to place a decoration." She said.

Jane smiled and gently hung the ornament on the tree, earning a round of applause from the small crowd. Everybody else then got up and began to decorate, save for Odin who remained seated by the dining table and decided to observe. Jane's eyes met his, and he beckoned her over.

Jane slowly approached. "Y-Your majesty." She curtseyed.

"Take a seat, Jane Foster." He spoke. Jane obeyed at sat beside him, though avoiding direct eye contact out of respect as she had been taught to do. She began to feel nervous. The King never wanted to speak with her directly, so did he know something?

"Jane Foster, please explain to me the concept of this 'Christmas'."

"Well, Christmas is a Christian holiday, originally –"

Odin interrupted her. "We are not Christian. Therefore I see no purpose to celebrate a holiday of which we do not believe in. I see it as a waste of time and funds, when we have rebels to deal with in neighbouring realms. I'm sure you've been somewhat informed about this issue?"

Jane gulped. "Y-Yes your majesty, I have heard about it."

"Very good. As I have mentioned, I see this celebration as a waste of time, space, energy, and money; and yet my son couldn't look any happier. He was an arrogant man, Jane Foster; a man who sought to fight to taste the victory rather than to keep peace and protect the realms. Now, he stands decorating a tree and celebrates Midgardian holidays for a mortal woman. Even I could not have predicted such events." He continued. "I have had my reservations about your relationship, and I continue to do so; however, I cannot go by without expressing gratitude for your changing his ways. While this celebration is somewhat frustrating, I do see that he is doing it for only you, Jane Foster."

"It seems so." She said quietly, her nerves getting the better of her. Like always, Jane couldn't tell if Odin was showing her a kindness with his words, or being condescending, or even both at the same time. He had disapproved from the beginning, and to be honest she had to admit that he was right in doing so.

"Very well." Odin said finally before rising from his sitting position and leaving the room. Jane let out a deep sigh of relief, and hurried back to the group to decorate, hoping to take her mind off of all that was happening.

"What a beautiful necklace that is, Milady!" Fandral complimented her. Jane gently brought her fingers up to touch it, and tried to mask her inner regret. She was supposed to be making a clean start, and it should've been Loki's necklace that shattered. She cursed herself for not having opened Thor's first.

"It is, isn't it?" Loki joined in, smirking while he spoke. "You _do_ need to take care with jewellery of that sort, however. It tends to be quite… _fragile_."

Jane's breath caught, and she looked at him wondering how he had found out what had happened, and if it had been his intention from the beginning. As Fandral smiled and went to pluck another ornament from the box, Loki inched closer to Jane and whispered so softly so that even she could barely hear his words.

"Don't even try to escape me."

* * *

 **During my time away, I've actually figured out exactly how this story will end. I've written a rough outline and there will be an epilogue. I'm estimating that there will be around 20-30 chapters altogether.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, the rebels side plot will also blossom in upcoming chapters, along with the appearance of a particular character/obstacle. Let's make things as difficult for Lokane as possible!**

 **\- Danni**

 **Enjoy and Review! xx**


	9. Suspicion and Diversion

**Hello Everyone!**

 **A bit of a longer chapter this time, but I just got so into writing it!**

 **Still using a different laptop, but I'll pump out chapters as quickly as I can!**

 **Disclaimer: I own the can of coke I'm drinking.. Well my Mum does since she bought it.. I don't own Marvel either.**

* * *

 _"Don't even try to escape me."_

His words had been dancing through her mind constantly, and yet she couldn't stop thinking about how lovely those words had sounded coming out of his mouth. Jane mentally slapped herself for thinking that. _He's trying to bully me into coming back. That has to be what it is._

It was night, and Jane's favourite constellations and nebulas had returned to decorate the sky. Jane watched the colourful, cloudy mist give colour to the black and silver space, feeling a gentle breeze on her fresh face. Placing her hands on the cold, stone balcony, she leant forwards and stared at the garden below. Neatly trimmed bushes and well-kept roses gave life to the courtyard. Even in the dark, the green grass looked as vibrant as ever.

She wasn't sure if it was because she had felt guilty about her infidelity, or because she had felt guilty about breaking Thor's necklace and having to wear Loki's to hide it, or because Loki's words had struck fear into her heart and mind; but she knew for certain that the day's events had entirely exhausted her. She had spent the entire day with Thor, whether it was out of duty, guilt, or need for protection and the feeling of safety, she didn't know.

They had spent the day in town, and he had shown Jane some wonderful attractions such as ancient buildings and statues, and taken her out to eat. She had thought that she'd grow tired of the ever served Asgardian mammals, and yet she just couldn't seem to get enough of their succulent and juicy meat. In truth, she had really enjoyed their date. Thor was kind and funny, he made her laugh constantly, and he made sure she enjoyed every moment. He held her close to him to protect her, holding Mjolnir at all times, and there wasn't a time in Asgard when she had felt as secure. Jane knew that it was time to leave Loki in the dust for good. All she needed to do now was ensure that the Never Ending Book debacle was sorted and she would be free to be with Thor.

And yet every time she thought of being with Thor, she thought of the freedom, then the Book, then the secret, then the punishment, and finally of Loki; and the problem was that her heart still seemed to flutter when he entered her mind. Though she was pleased that it had begun to slightly flutter for Thor again, it always increased when Loki was around. _It's a start._

She had visited Loki twice in the past three days for Book concealment purposes only. She had managed to sneak past guards and handmaidens as if it wasn't even a task, and that skill frightened her; but she was happy. Jane could finally see the end of her guilt and lies coming closer and she knew that she only needed to stick it out for a little bit longer. Loki had made it sound as if it would only take a few more days for the new Book to be complete, and had told her that so far everything was going well. She looked up at the sky again before deciding to pay him one more daily visit.

* * *

Upon entering Loki's quarters, she heard the sound of smashing and cursing. Quickly going inside and closing the door behind her, she inched around the corner of the foyer and watched Loki throw a chair against the wall. She gasped, causing him to look directly at her; the rage and frustration in his eyes softening. Jane stood frozen, too startled to move.

"I'm alright. Take a seat if you'd like." He muttered softly as he kicked the broken chair bits to the side and placed one closer to her that was still intact. Jane took a moment to move, and then scurried to the seat. "It didn't work. All that effort, and it wasn't even close." Loki's words were reduced to mere whispers. "We're running out of time…"

"What do you mean time?" Jane asked, her brows knitting together in worry as she fumbled with the material of her dress.

"I overheard Odin mentioning it this morning. He said they were expecting a visitor to help with the rebel crisis, and that perhaps looking through the Book would explain some things." His skin was lightly dusted with sweat, causing it to glisten under the soft lighting. "We haven't much time left before it is sought after."

"Oh…" Jane couldn't think of anything to say. What _could_ she say? How could she possibly be of help? Knowing nothing about magic and not knowing enough about Asgard held her back from being of any use at all.

"I've come to realise that the Book wasn't forged with common magic such as what I was attempting to replicate it with. Mjolnir was forged in the heart of a dying star, and this Book was created with something similar. I've yet to discover it, but now that we know the Book was born during a spur of magic equal to Mjolnir, if not more, I know what I need to search for. Perhaps I could do it whilst travelling via the Bi Frost… A single trip contains-"

"Are you crazy?!" Jane cried out. "You'll get caught for _sure_! Isn't there anything else you could draw from? I used to think that dying stars were only scientific, and that no magic was involved; but now I know there's magic everywhere. Can't you find another dying star, or a black hole, or a meteor shower, or-"

"I heard word of a meteor shower taking place in Alfheim sometime this week… Perhaps I could attempt to draw magic from that? It's no dying star, but I think it could start the Book. I know it wasn't forged in a day. It took multiple spurs of magic to draw from. We'll use the meteor shower as our first, and then I think there's an eclipse – lunar – on Midgard in Australia, and then we have an upcoming solar eclipse in Svartalfheim-"

"So there's a chance we can make it?" Jane asked, interrupting him as his word pace fastened out of control.

Loki took a deep breath. "Yes, Jane. There's a possibility that we could create something similar. I doubt it could ever be exact, but I believe that it would be enough to divert any suspicion. It will take two weeks for all of the celestial events to take place. Get me some ink and parchment."

Jane stood up and rushed to his desk, fetching what he had requested, and placed it on the table in front of him. He began to write, and speak aloud. "Meteor shower, Alfheim, lunar eclipse, Midgard, solar eclipse, Svartalfheim, aurora…" Trailing off, Loki continued to dip his quill and scratch the words into the parchment in perfect calligraphy. Watching the ink dance and form into perfectly written letters only made Jane envy Loki's penmanship. When he was done, he looked her in the eyes. "Excellent work, Jane. I'll get onto this immediately."

"W-Wait, how are you even going to get to those places?"

"The Bi Frost isn't the only form of inter-realm travel, remember?" He asked as he waited for the ink to dry. "I'll leave tonight, as the meteor shower will take place tomorrow afternoon. I will inform you each time I leave, I'll ask that you divert the attention of anybody who notices my absence. Best of luck." He shooed her out.

Standing in the hallway of the royal wing, Jane took a moment to remain still and think. They were getting closer and closer to freedom, pretty soon she would no longer bare the shackles she had locked herself into with their secret. She would be safe.

* * *

In the gardens, Jane sat by the stone wall on a quaint bench as she admired the area and the atmosphere, and watched the pretty butterflies flutter around. It was morning and Thor was surely still sound asleep in his own chambers. Loki had already left for Alfheim, and Jane had taken the liberty of spending a nice quiet morning to herself. She hadn't slept so soundly in a long time now that she had a lot less to worry about. All she needed to do was cover for Loki for a couple of weeks and all would be well.

"Lady Jane!" Volstagg's voice called out. She turned to her right and saw him approaching with a gleeful grin. Moving over so he could sit with her, she smiled and greeted him in return. "What brings you out here so early in the morning?"

"I just thought I'd take a walk and admire the gardens. I love the flowers, they're so well-kept." Jane responded comfortably. "And you?"

"I was searching for you, as a matter of fact." Volstagg admitted. "Thor had to leave on urgent business and he hadn't the time to inform you. He hopes you aren't too disappointed, and he will return by nightfall."

"Oh." Jane said. "That's okay, it's important so I understand. Is it rebel stuff again?"

"Aye." Volstagg looked down at the grass. "It's worsened, such a shame. They've been recruiting members from neighbouring realms, and now it is no longer a solely Vanir force. Thor has been sent to inform as many locals as possible on the rising problem."

"Where?"

"Alfheim." Volstagg said, causing Jane's heart to stop.

"A-Alfheim?!" Jane cried out, unable to stop herself due to the shock. Luckily for her, Volstagg took it in his own context.

"Aye, I was surprised too. You wouldn't expect rebel activity from Alfheim, would you?" He shook his head. "Many locals will be gathering in the town square to watch the meteor shower, in the thousands, it's not a lot but at least he can inform them. The aim is for the news to spread through word of mouth, preferably as accurately as possible. We all know how stories can change each time they're passed on."

Jane began to inwardly panic, and just when she thought it was all over. What if Thor saw Loki? That would ruin everything! Then again, surely Loki wouldn't be seen in a place so heavily populated when he's sneaking around. Jane tried to convince herself of that as she took deep breaths. "Hopefully it works out for the best." Jane said as genuinely as she could muster after getting over the initial shock.

"Aye, me too." Volstagg said. "I was so sure they'd request for Loki to tag along, though. His silver tongue would have been a good asset. Then again, I'm not sure if Odin trusts him _that_ much after all that's happened."

"Yeah, me either. Maybe just keep him doing small errands for the time being." Jane muttered, attempting to sound natural. So far, she was sure that Volstagg had no reason to question her behaviour.

"The two of you seem to be getting along, however." Jane's heart stopped again. Volstagg continued. "We're rather surprised considering you struck him during your first encounter."

"Me too, but I thought that if I'm going to be with Thor, I need to put that behind me as much as I can. What he did still bothers me, but for Thor's sake I need to be civil. He _does_ have some good traits though."

"I suppose we all do."

"Like, he can be really funny. He doesn't have the same bravery as Thor, but he's willing to dance on the line of safety and danger. He's intelligent, which I as a scientist have a lot of appreciation for."

"It seems you've been paying him more mind than I'd expected."

Jane froze. She hadn't even realised that she'd been listing his good qualities and what she liked about him. She took a deep breath. "For Thor's sake I've been trying to get to know him and find these likeable qualities. If I focus on those, I can push aside the bad ones and stop myself from hitting him again."

Volstagg chuckled. "An honourable action. As Thor's old friend, I am grateful that you are able to show him this much devotion." Jane's heart sank. "Taking the time to get to know Loki in order to keep Thor happy is a refreshing sight." Jane felt sick. "Thor had originally expressed his concerns to me on the matter-"

Jane panicked. Had Thor known? "He was concerned?!"

"Why, yes." He chuckled. "He was aware of your dislike towards Loki, and he was afraid that it would negatively impact your courtship. Thankfully this has not been the case. I am so pleased to see you taking the high road."

"T-Thanks." Jane stammered. _So close._

"Well, I'd best be on my way. Have a nice morning, and do continue what it is you're doing. I've never seen Thor happier." Beaming through his long beard, Volstagg left her alone in the gardens once more.

 _It's okay. I don't need to feel bad anymore, I'm fixing it. Thor will be happy forever, I'll make sure of it. Even if I'm not…_

* * *

It was the afternoon and Jane had requested to have her lunch packed for her so she could eat outdoors on such a beautiful day. She sat with a picnic blanket on a high hill that overlooked the training grounds, surrounded by wonderfully-cooked foods. Beside Jane sat Sif, who had requested to join her. Of course Jane had accepted. Sif was a friend of Thor's, and suspicion of any kind would have been deleterious. Whether it had been on the grounds of the truth, or a misunderstanding such as jealousy. Nothing could run the risk of detection.

Jane held a bowl of freshly cooked pasta in her lap, and gently blowed on it to cool it down. Sif leant back on her elbows. "Have you ever visited the training grounds during your stay in Asgard?"

"I can't say that I have." Jane responded, recalling the time Thor had invited her to watch him train. "I had the chance once, but to be honest I was a little scared to go."

"Why is that?"

"I don't do so well with violence… If I were to join an army, I'd be more of a tactician."

"Tacticians are very valuable in warfare, do keep that in mind. It isn't all mindless attack." Sif pointed out, earning a smile from Jane.

"I've never been all that much of an active person anyway. My friends would play outside and I'd spend my time reading or looking up science facts online. I'm actually pretty clumsy." Jane admitted. Sif looked at her.

" _Never_ would have guessed." She laughed sarcastically. Jane laughed in return, and the two women turned their gazes back to the open field before them. Sif cleared her throat. "Why is it that you choose Thor?"

"S-Sorry?" Jane was caught off-guard. She had expected a nice lunch out in the open and wasn't ready for more covering after what had happened earlier in the morning.

"Thor. Why is it that you love him?" Sif elaborated. She turned to look at Jane.

"I guess it's his dedication. He's very dedicated to what he does. He cares so much about those around him, whether he shows it or not. He's stronger than he thinks, and he always works so hard. We share something between us, something unique. I know that he'll always be there for me…" Jane trailed off by the end, half because she knew her final sentence may not be entirely true, and half because she wondered which of the princes she had really been describing.

"Would you marry him?"

"Well, I've always thought it was stupid to date somebody if you can't see yourself spending the rest of your life with them…" She trailed off again, frowning at how her morals and actions were so out of alignment. Sif seemed somewhat satisfied with Jane's answer, however.

"That really is a beautiful necklace that he gave you." Sif continued. "It's a unique design, old-fashioned and yet surprisingly modern."

Jane swallowed hard. "Y-Yeah, it's like the styles of Asgard and Earth mixed together."

Sif frowned. "I overheard the handmaidens talking, they're growing more and more excited over your courtship. They were even going as far as to discuss whether your first child with Thor will be a girl or a boy."

"O-Oh?" Jane stammered, mentally kicking herself for showing external signs of discomfort. She hadn't even thought about the fact that they would be having children, and getting married, and doing the full lot. She had been so preoccupied with seeing Asgard's beauty, to her affair with Loki, and then to going to such lengths to cover it up entirely that she hadn't had much time to think about anything else. She tried to imagine her children with Thor. How many would they have? How far apart? Which genders? What would their names be? The most frustrating part was that she couldn't imagine anything other than a little newborn with vibrant green eyes. Her eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

"Are you alright?" Sif's voice interrupted her thoughts, and Jane snapped back into reality.

"M-Me? Oh yeah! I'm fine, I'm just missing Thor!" She decided to use an easy cover. "He left so early this morning and I didn't get to say goodbye, and with his reasons and all I've just been a little worried."

Sif's gaze softened. "It is understandable, but he will return." Sif placed her hand on Jane's knee reassuringly, before saying her goodbyes and hurrying down to the training grounds for another spar. Jane sat alone on the hill, slowly eating her pasta and wondering if a future with Thor was even possible at this point. She was sure that visualising Loki's baby was just her own mind expressing her deeper concerns, but all it had done was frighten her. Startled, she called over a servant who had stood a few metres away to clear the picnic, and she headed down to the palace; unable to stand in public for any longer.

* * *

Upon entering the training grounds, Sif turned to catch sight of Jane hurrying down the hill and away back towards the palace. Frowning, she muttered to herself, "Something isn't quite right…"

* * *

 **Sif's suspicious?!**

 **We all know how determined and protective Sif is when it comes to the safety of her loved ones, and this on top of the book debacle is sure to make things more difficult for Lokane. Oh Jane, why couldn't you have been more prepared?**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **\- Danni xx**


	10. The New Guest

**Hi Everyone!**

 **I'm getting more and more excited with each upload!**

 **Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Marvel. I'd be rolling in cash.**

* * *

Sif galloped across the rainbow bridge on her horse, with a second horse in tow. It was sunrise, and the sun sent orange and yellow beams through the cloudy sky, creating a pink effect. Some stars from the night were still slightly visible, softly glimmering amongst the brighter light. The wind whipped through her hair as she approached the Bi Frost, getting closer and closer. While she should have been focusing on the task at hand, her mind couldn't help but wander to the events of the previous night.

* * *

 _Thor and Jane entered the dining hall, hand-in-hand, and sat across from Sif. They looked as happy as ever despite having had difficulties with seeing one another recently. Sif was only pleased to see Thor smiling. However, each time she looked at Jane she felt an aura of uncertainty and discomfort, and she just couldn't work out why. Sif wanted to like Jane and accept her, hence why she had requested to join her for a lunch picnic by the training grounds; but something just wasn't right with the mortal woman. At first she had passed it off as a culture difference; telling herself that Midgardians live in a different environment and are raised with different morals and beliefs, so therefore Jane would act differently. She had also first assumed that the complete lack of familiarity in Asgard may have made Jane a little twitchier and uncomfortable; Sif recalling her time on Midgard and her confusion with the unfamiliar surroundings the realm had to offer. But then time went on, and Jane_ should _have settled. Though, she didn't seem to.]_

 _That's when Sif passed it off as homesickness, and then as missing her ever-absent courtier. But no matter what excuses Sif tried to think of, nothing ever seemed to fit. She watched as Thor lifted his plate, and reached out to grab a turkey leg._

 _"Oh, I'll do it!" Jane exclaimed as she took his plate from his hands and began to load a large portion of food onto it, both to Thor's confusion and delight._

 _"Have I done something worthy of such assistance?" Thor asked, a cheerful grin faltering slightly in wonder._

 _"N-No! Well, yeah." Jane fumbled with her words, catching Sif's attention. She had come to notice that when Jane was nervous, she seemed to mumble, stutter, and slur. "I mean, you're always so great! I know you've been working so hard… So I wanted to… help you? Ugh, I sound so stupid, don't I?"_

 _Thor chuckled kindly. "No, my dear Jane. I appreciate your efforts."_

 _"T-Thanks." Jane stammered, sitting back in her place and awkwardly topping up her own plate. Sif watched her reach for her fork, only to drop it on the floor with a_ clang _._

 _"Jane, are you alright?" Thor asked, placing a hand on Jane's shoulder as she bent down to pick it back up._

 _"Y-Yeah! Just a little clumsy." Jane explained, as nervous as ever. Wiping her fork on a serviette, she went to eat some of her rice, getting half in her mouth and half on her lap. Luckily for her, Thor had redirected his attention to Hogun, but Sif's was still stubbornly attached to her._

 _Sif had noticed that Jane had been getting clumsier and clumsier as the weeks had gone by; losing her sense of balance and poise. Of course it would have been impolite to have said anything about it, especially seeing as Jane could quite possibly be the future queen of the nine realms; so Sif held her tongue each time. Though it became more and more noticeable, and in turn, more frustrating to watch. She observed Jane more closely as each day came, looking for the smaller mistakes that she made as she felt those would give a better indication of what was really going on._

 _She recalled earlier that day when she had asked if Jane would marry Thor, and began discussing their future children. Jane had never looked more uncomfortable. Sif thought that the only time she had ever seen Jane squirm like that was when she was in the presence of the King. Jane stammered, she panicked, Sif saw it all. She knew that she was being deceived to an extent… but why?_

* * *

Sif stood with Heimdall behind her in the Bi Frost, hearing him stick his sword into the keyhole. The metal making a _shing_ sound as it grazed against it. She watched the portal begin to work itself, swirls appearing within the large circle, rainbows dancing before her eyes. The observatory walls began to spin faster and faster, and Sif sighed knowing that it had always made her feel dizzy. Eventually, a figure appeared in the distance of the portal, growing larger and larger until suddenly she stood before Sif. A tall and slim figure cloaked in a baby blue pleated gown with sleeves reaching her elbows and a low crescent neckline. Her blonde hair had grown since they had last met, her golden curls spilling down to her lower-back like an elegant waterfall. Her eyes, a vibrant blue; like the purest ocean. Her lightly glossed lips were upturned in a closed, innocent smile; and her full eyelashes almost seemed to flutter with each blink. While it was known that Freya was the Goddess of beauty and fertility, her daughter Sigyn rivalled her in every aspect.

"It is good to see you once more, Sigyn." Sif greeted her with a respectful nod.

"Aye, how long has it been?" Sigyn asked, her voice sounding like wind chimes.

"I believe that question would stump even the All-Father himself." Sif laughed in response. While she couldn't give an exact length of time, she hadn't seen Sigyn since they were children. Occasionally her parents would visit to discuss important things with the King and Queen, and Sigyn would play with everyone; that being Sif, Thor, Loki, and Fandral – as Volstagg and Hogun came later.

"When will he receive me?" Sigyn asked, not unkindly.

"Tomorrow morning, he looks forward to your assistance and we thank you very much for taking the time to-"

"Nonsense!" Sigyn interrupted her. "It is I who thank all of you for giving me an excuse to get out of that horrid house of mine. With Mother pregnant again, she's become even more high maintenance."

Sif stifled a snicker, not wanting to disrespect either Goddess in any form. "Shall we be off?"

"Yes, I think so." Sigyn replied, casting a glance to Heimdall. "Thank you for transporting me."

Heimdall nodded silently.

* * *

"So you believe something isn't quite alright?" Sigyn asked as she sipped her wine. Sif had taken her to a quiet tavern in town, half wanting to kill time and half wanting her opinion on the predicament. Having not a single clue as to why Jane was acting so overly-doting and awkward, she prayed infidelity was not the answer.

"Given what I have told you, yes." Sif responded. "I even caught word of a handmaiden seeing her in tears all alone. I cannot piece everything together on my own."

"I won't cry disloyalty when I have yet to even meet the lady, but from what I've heard it sounds as if she may feel trapped." Sigyn pondered. She brought her wine to her lips and took another sip before setting her chalice back down without a sound. "Royal courtship is quite a large deal, I should know. Once a royal begins a relationship a wedding is wholly expected regardless of how ready either party involved feels. She is a Midgardian woman of common birth. She cannot be entirely comfortable with these unfamiliar and strict concepts."

Sif sighed, tapping her index finger on the hard wood of the table. Sigyn was probably right. Perhaps Jane was feeling a little overwhelmed. "But if she felt so cornered, why has she not distanced herself? She was practically hanging on his every word at supper last night."

"It is hard to say." Sigyn paused for a few moments. "But I think our current theory is a grand possibility. I remember when I was twelve and came to visit, and the All-Father wanted to-"

"Yes, yes." Sif interjected. "I remember. You're more than aware of the stresses of public royal courtship, or should I say _possibility_."

"Oh, Sif, you mock me." Sigyn giggled. "I suppose next you intend to act as if you didn't cry for two days straight when-"

"Regardless of that," Sif interrupted, a frustrated blush blaring on her cheeks. "I believe we were discussing _Jane Foster_."

"An unusual name." Sigyn commented. "Then again, they probably think our names are just as strange. When will I meet Jane Foster?"

"Tomorrow." Sif answered. "After your meeting with the All-Father, everyone will gather in the great hall for a particular engagement. Jane will most likely be present."

"Oh wonderful!" Sigyn beamed. "I do hope to give my regards to the boys, I have been wondering how they've fared given the news I've heard. Is it true that Loki tried to enslave all of Midgard? Aiming high as always."

"He was imprisoned for it, though he gained a pardon for assisting with Malekeith and the Aether." Sif explained, entirely unimpressed with how the situation was handled. "They were willing to overlook his sin due to his _wonderful tact_."

"And the Aether was placed _within_ Jane Foster?" Sigyn clapped. "She _is_ causing quite the stir, I must say! But your intentions _are_ pure?"

"Why would they not be?"

"Considering… the past?"

"You'll look into her tomorrow night, won't you?" Sif asked, slightly peeved with Sigyn's words. She chose to ignore Sigyn's question. While she knew that Sigyn meant no ill will, she still felt uncomfortable with her bringing it back up when it was no longer relevant.

"Certainly! I said I would, and the Goddess of Fidelity – as they call me – must always remain loyal. They don't call me that for nothing!" Sigyn took a final sip of her wine and emptied the chalice, setting it back down on the bench. She looked Sif in the eyes and whispered, "I can _sense_ infidelity."

* * *

The sun had only just begun to set, and Jane was already exhausted. Lying in bed, she stared up at the high ceiling; admiring the intricate carvings and shapes. She never failed to appreciate the complex Asgardian architecture. While they used magic to get things up to high places, everything else was done by hand. It never ceased to amaze her.

She yawned. She had been doting on Thor all day. As soon as he got home the previous night she had just felt a sudden wave of guilt and fear. While she had recognised most of it as fear of being caught, she knew she was still afraid of losing him. _Fix the Book. Leave Loki. New start with Thor._ She had been repeating those words to herself since his return. She had spent the entire day with him, and yet she was still unable to sleep because she hadn't checked in with Loki about the Book progress. Getting up and throwing on a dressing gown, she scurried through the corridors until she reached Loki's quarters. Slowly slipping through the doors, she entered the main chambers and found him leaning over a book identical to the original with blue and green mist dancing around the room. She decided to keep quiet, knowing that he must have been trying to deeply concentrate and in no way did she wish to break his focus.

"Just take a seat," Loki's voice came out in a strained whisper. "I'll be with you in a moment."

"Yeah." Jane replied as she sat down in the middle-area. After a few more minutes had passed, Loki sighed and stood up properly, flicking through the beginning pages with extreme care.

"Everything seems to be working so far. I was able to use the meteor shower to our advantage, and the first section is already re-writing itself. All I need to do is command it to replicate everything with each spur of magic, and then ensure that it excludes particular events." He explained. "And then all that'll be left is to try and get it to continue writing itself."

"So it's only copying right now?"

"For now. It will only cover a certain section of the content. My guess is that it will stop by the time it reaches to topic of the second King of Asgard and his coronation."

"When was that?"

"A very long time ago, we'll say." Loki responded. "Nowhere _near_ close to even the construction of the Mayan calendar."

"W-When was that, again?"

"Around 3500BC in mortal countings I believe. He was crowned even before that. We've much to get through." Loki sighed and Jane copied suit. It all seemed like so much hassle to cover up something so simple.

"Are we taking the original out and replacing it with this, or…?"

"I've told you that it may never leave. It will remain cloaked for the time being, and then I'll harness a great deal of magic as I am now in order to master an eternal cloaking spell." Loki explained. "We'll keep this one in plain sight, and after a few generations nobody will question anything and all will be forgotten. That is, if it even works."

"…A-…And if it doesn't?" Jane asked, her eyes downcast.

"You know the penalties we will face." Loki said solemnly. "I think it is time for you to leave now, Jane. From now on, I will contact you. Your nightly visits are too dangerous at this stage."

"Yeah, you're right." Jane muttered. "I'll go now… See ya."

Awkwardly walking her way out of Loki's quarters, she nearly collapsed when she saw Thor only metres away from her. Her heart skipping a beat, Jane had to think quickly. Her palms began to sweat, and she began to fidget. Taking deep breaths, she slowly inched to the side, further and further, until it looked like she came from around the corner instead.

"There you are!" She called out. Thor turned around immediately. "I was looking for you!"

Thor looked at her apologetically. "My apologies, Jane, but now is not a good time. I regret to inform you that the Vanaheim rebel issue has managed to worsen even further, requiring us to devise a new plan. It is no longer just a threat, but it is slowly becoming a serious danger to us all."

"O-Oh.. Really?"

"I'm afraid so." He nodded, frowning. "I am waiting for my father to return from his duties so that I may speak to him about it. I do hope I haven't disappointed you too much."

"Don't worry, it's not a big deal. I'll just see you tomorrow!" Jane reassured him a little too much, though Thor only smiled.

"Tomorrow, all of Asgard will be celebrating. Feasts, parades, dancing, drinking; all of it. I hope to share it with you. Will you join me for the day tomorrow?" Thor asked her, his face lighting up again.

Jane smiled brightly in return. "I wouldn't miss it. What are we celebrating?"

"My mother's birthday. Though she is no longer here with us, we thought it right to celebrate it one last time." He said softly, a rare tone for the mighty Thor. "It is going to feel strange next year when the villages are not brightly coloured and noisy on her birthday, so I'll just have to find something else to celebrate on that day."

Jane sighed inwardly, she had been so caught up in her own life and problems that she hadn't even realised that Thor was still grieving Frigga. She pulled him into a tight hug. "It'll be okay. I'll be there with you."

Or would she?

* * *

 **Sigyn is here! I just wanted to point out that she is blonde in this story, but I think her hair may have been black in the comics?**

 **I've always leant more towards the mythology for my ideas rather than the actual comics and films, and in the mythology I have always seen Sigyn being depicted with blonde hair - so I already have that pre-existing image of her that I just can't seem to shake. I do hope it won't be a problem for anybody.**

 **Enjoy and Review!**

 **\- Danni xx**


	11. Frigga's Day

**I am sorry for abandoning this story for as long as I did. I will definitely be finishing this but due to my health I won't make promises regarding how often I will be publishing chapters.**

* * *

It was midday and the sun was shining brighter than Jane thought it ever had. Its golden rays warmed her skin. Today would be a good day. She would make sure of it. After all, today was to celebrate the late Frigga's birthday and under no circumstance would Jane let Thor down.

She stood in front of the mirror, poised and prepared, as a pair of handmaidens decorated her for the festivities. She wore a blush-coloured halter gown with silver sandals. The handmaidens were adding the final touches to her hair and makeup – lightly dusting rouge to her cheeks. She looked pretty, even Jane could admit it. Yet no matter how much they dolled her up she would remain an ugly monster. Even after she had ended things with Loki, even now that their only interactions involved trying to repair the damage that their rendezvous had caused, she would forever be ugly.

"My love," Thor's gave a half-smile as he walked over to her, looking remarkable. Today was a solemn day. Despite the celebrations and drinking, regardless of the parades and cheering, there was a layer of grief beneath and that layer was much thicker for Thor. He continued to speak, "If you are ready I think we should make an appearance."

He hadn't spoken much that morning. He didn't smile as much and he wasn't as loud as usual. Jane nodded and offered him an awkward smile – she had to _be there_ for him. "Y-Yeah! I'm all set, so where do you wanna go first?"

It came out sounding so awkward and insensitive. _Where do you wanna go first?_ What was she thinking? Thankfully he didn't interpret it in the same way. He held out an arm to escort her and she took it, without hesitation, because today was about Thor and Frigga and Odin, and she would _not_ make it any harder.

* * *

Frigga had been beloved by her husband and children, beloved by her servants, and beloved by her people. Not a single soul in Asgard refused to participate. The town was buzzing with life, with joy, as everyone celebrated the life that was lived on her birthday; as they honored her. Children were playing in the streets and winning game prizes. Actors were performing for free, as well as singers and dancers. Alcohol was half price and being downed by the dozen. Everybody was involved; and when Thor offered Jane a small glass of beer, she asked for a pint instead. She was going to throw herself into this day. Jane wanted to be every bit the girl Thor deserved.

Over on the other side of the tavern she could hear Volstagg chanting during his drinking games, and Fandral telling him to quiet down so he could hear the delicate whispers of the many women surrounding him. It was such a positive atmosphere, even Jane, as ugly and undeserving as she was, felt happy. This is what she came to Asgard to experience – happiness with Thor and his friends. She was smiling; _really_ smiling. And laughing. Who'd have thought she'd truly laugh out loud and not feel guilty?

She drank by Thor's side and danced in his arms. She didn't try to keep up with him, she knew that would be hopeless, so she just enjoyed the day. Three pints was her limit, while Thor was already on his twelfth and still keen to continue. Even as she wobbled over the floor and fell onto his lap, it felt right. It all felt surreal. There was no guilt or fear all day because she was doing the right thing. And that's what she would continue to do.

Jane spun in a circle, her blush dress fanning out around her ankles, and ordered a fourth pint. She knew she wouldn't be able to drink any more after it, but it was about embracing the ways of those she was around. Even Thor's booming laugh was shaking through her bones again – the ambience of the tavern was so incredible that he could truly celebrate.

"My lady," Sif's voice caught Jane's attention. She sipped at her pint and giggled in response. Sif continued, "I hope I am not interrupting your festivities."

"Not at all!" Jane drawled her words, speaking far too loudly than necessary.

"It is good to see you getting involved," Sif gave an odd smile – the kind of smile that held something else behind it – something that Jane couldn't pick up. The warrior gestured to her companion beside her, "I would like to introduce you to Lady Sigyn. She has been a close friend of ours since childhood and I hope she can be just as great of a friend to you."

Jane beamed, "It's nice to meet you! I'm Jane Foster-"

"Pleasure," Sigyn spoke quickly, too fast, accidentally interrupting. Jane studied Sigyn, her hair was like cornsilk loosely spun into a thick, twisted braid that rested over her left shoulder. Her eyes were a refreshing blue, like iced water, and her skin was as fair as a magnolia flower. But her voice, Jane thought Sigyn sounded much younger than she looked. When she spoke, she sounded breathy and childlike. Innocent. "I hope to serve you well in these troubling times. I apologise for the stir my people, the Vanir, are causing. Please believe me when I promise I am doing all I am capable of to rectify it."

"W-We appreciate that..." Jane trailed off. It had only just occurred to her that she didn't really understand what exactly was going on with Vanaheim and the uprising they started. She didn't know why it was happening, for what cause, or anything else. She didn't want to seem ignorant, despite that ignorant was all she was right now. "Thor has been working really hard to sort it all out, so I'm sure they'll come around."

Sigyn looked at Jane with inquisition. Tilting her head to the side and pressing her already thin lips together, she said, "Yes... We have all been toiling over settling this issue. If I am not overstepping I must express my confusion, Lady Jane, as to why _you_ haven't been heavily partaking in any of this?"

Jane's mouth went dry. She didn't know anything about the Vanaheim situation. "Uh... Thor. You know, he want's me to enjoy my time here and all... He's a bit protective like that, I guess."

"Quite." Sigyn seemed wholly unconvinced – it was as if she could see right through Jane. It felt like she had been stripped naked and thrown under a microscope, and Sigyn was studying every inch of her.

The tension was getting intense. Jane felt like she wanted to vomit. "E-Excuse me, please." Jane turned around to leave, but Sigyn's voice halted her.

"Oh, you're leaving already?" She asked, "I'd have thought you'd be around for the lantern releases later?"

"I will be," Jane almost snapped, "I just need a break in-between. You know, mortal stuff and all..."

Jane didn't dare turn to face Sigyn. She knew the woman behind her was aware of her dishonesty. She likely thought she was an idiot. Jane's stomach churned and she felt a burning feeling in her throat. She was definitely going to vomit.

* * *

"But are you absolutely certain?" Thor's voice was laced with concern as he draped his cloak over Jane's shivering shoulders. "Vomiting isn't normal for you."

"It isn't normal for anyone," She sighed. The green grass was prickling at her ankles, causing an itch. "I think I just got too excited and drank more than I could handle." She wasn't wrong. After Sif and Sigyn left the tavern Jane nervously swallowed an extra two pints of beer, and then brought it back up all over the floor.

"I'd feel more comfortable if you were put to bed."

"It's only sunset!" Jane protested, "It's fine, I'll just drink water for the rest of the night. I want to be there for you!"

Thor chuckled to himself. "Even after vomiting, my Jane still cares more about my needs than her own. I believe you are too good for me."

Jane's throat felt tight. "Not at all."

"You are humble, a quality of yours I much admire. But do not sell yourself short. You are kind and generous. You are incredibly intelligent and confident, and your resilience is something to be sought after." He held her hands in his firm grasp. Her heart was melting. _She_ was melting. His words were so full of love and admiration and she didn't deserve any of it, and here she was having the nerve to melt in front of him. A wicked witch she was. A wicked witch who had no words. She racked her brain for something to say. Was she meant to just thank him, or did he want her to say something back? Luckily Thor spoke again, "You are everything I needed to better myself. You are everything I want. I love you, Jane Foster."

He gently cupped her face in his right hand, and leaned over towards her. His lips drew in closer, just like her guilt was tightening around her throat like a noose. _No, I'm going to kiss him. I'm going to kiss my partner. Thor is my partner. I'm not doing anything bad, here._ She risked a look at his eyes, so bright and blue and full of puppy-like devotion, and brought her lips to his. His kisses were always warm and felt like home; and when his arms enveloped her she felt safe. How could she have ever risked sacrificing this feeling?

When they broke apart, the sun was almost gone. All that remained was a sliver of golden light over the horizon. Thor cleared his throat. "I am aware that we have not courted for very long, and that you are still adjusting. I hope that my request might not be too bold, but..." He trailed off, his brow wrinkling.

"What?" Jane asked, cupping his face in her hands. "What did you want to ask me?"

He took a deep breath. "If it pleases you, I would ask that you become my wife."

"Yes," Jane's reply came fast – too fast, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

She squealed in delight. _Was this the right thing to do?_ He spun her around in his arms. _Was she robbing him of a once-in-a-lifetime moment?_ The brightness of his smile rivaled even a thousand suns. _She surely shouldn't have felt happy._ He pulled out a golden ring with a gigantic round diamond in its centre. _It was too magnificent for someone like her._ He slipped it onto her finger. _She didn't deserve it._ He told her it was his mother's. _She definitely didn't deserve it._ _What was she doing, and why did it feel so right?_

* * *

Thousands of bright lanterns joined the stars in the sky, illuminating the night as they did during Frigga's funeral. It was a stunning sight. Jane held Thor's hand, and together they released their own lantern. She watched it float, like a helium balloon only slower, and it continued to rise.

Thor gave her hand a gentle squeeze, making her smile broadly. She scanned the faces of those nearby, accidentally locking eyes with Loki. _Loki_ _._ Despite all that had happened, Jane couldn't help but wonder if anyone had been there for _him_ today. Eyeing the new ring on her finger, the dark Prince gave her a knowing look, his eyes boring into hers. She tore her eyes away from his and back to the lanterns, giving Thor's hand a squeeze in return. She was going to be happy. Thor was going to be happy. All Loki had to do was sort out that stupid book and everything would go back to the way it was. And she and Loki would remain distant, only speaking when paramount. Otherwise, they would cease all unnecessary contact. She would marry Thor and have his children, they would eventually rule Asgard together, and Loki would fade into the background. That was what Jane wanted. That is what she would move heaven and earth for.

* * *

 **I want to sincerely apologise for leaving. I had such a great audience of readers, but sadly I became overwhelmed with my responibilities IRL and this story took a backseat for almost two years.**

 **Please feel free to throw me a review or a PM with any questions you have, I promise you I will answer them all.**

 **I am going to spend all of today writing, as the feelings going around in this story right now are too compelling for me to stop.**

 **Thank you,**

 **\- Danni**


End file.
